WELCOME IN WONDERLAND
by Nekogami-sama
Summary: Toutes personnes voulant être sauvées rêvaient d'un prince, ce personnage charmant, romantique, doux et attentioné. Naruto Uzumaki n'était pas un prince, il était violent, agressif, sans pitié et arrogant, mais Sasuke ne voulait être sauvé par personne d'autre. AU yakuza Narusasu §§ EN REECRITURE §§
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE I: UN JOUR VIENDRA…**

Sasuke regardait la fenêtre d'un air pensif. Il essayait d'ignorer les regards haineux et pervers de Sai, ceux désireux de Neji et Hidan. Il ferma fort les yeux et partit dans son monde…Son monde merveilleux. Le conte préféré de Sasuke avait toujours été Alice au pays des merveilles. Et il avait toujours rêvé d'être Alice, d'entré lui aussi dans ce monde magnifique et de quitter la réalité.

- Qui peut me dire ce qu'a voulu faire passer Oscar Wilde dans ce livre ?

Kakashi-sensei, était le professeur de Français. Un bel homme qui avait la manie d'arriver en retard et lisait du Icha-Icha Paradise, très grand livre de Yaoi érotique. Sasuke n'avait pas de mal à l'imaginer en ce lapin toujours en retard…Non, Kakashi devait sûrement être une des nombreuses cartes. Mais…Laquelle ?

Ne pouvant continuer à vaguer à ses occupations, en se demandant quel personnage est-ce que son professeur de Littérature pouvait incarner, il reçut une boulette de papier en plein sur la tête. Il soupira et ouvrit le mot qui provenait de Sai.

_Tu rêves que tu n'as pas tué tes parents, enfant maudit ? _

Il eut un sourire amer avant de se dire qu'à cet âge là, ils n'avaient véritablement pas d'inspiration. Il ne demandait rien, rien d'autre que de pouvoir rester dans sa bulle. Il ferma doucement les yeux et se laissa tomber sur sa table. Il n'avait pas besoin d'écouté en cours, son quotient intellectuelle étant largement au dessus de la normal. Oscar Wilde…Oui, le roman Dorian Gray était son livre préféré. Mais…Il était si fatiguer.

Il sentit un mouvement se faire autour de lui et cligna doucement des yeux, sortant de son état de sommeil. Il tourna la tête et le vit, lui. Il rentra totalement essoufflé et dit de sa voix grave :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, sensei. Mais, il y avait un chaton abandonné et affamé et j'ai découvert qu'il appartenait à une vielle dame qui ne pouvait pas se déplacer. J'ai donc du aller jusqu'à sa maison dans la cambrousse, et à pied s'il vous plait !

- Mais bien sûr, Naruto. Très bonne excuse, mis à part le fait que tu me l'as déjà sortit l'année dernière.

Sasuke regarda le blond entre ses cils de charbon. Le prince ? Oui. Il posa sa main de manière à ce qu'elle soutienne élégamment sa tête et regarda calmement le jeune homme de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt se trouvant devant lui. Il était grand, musclé, avait des cheveux blonds en batails et des yeux bleus azur. En somme, tout le monde l'aurait considéré comme un prince.

La seule ombre au tableau ? Ce beau blond baraqué était le fils d'un mafieux très connu, Minato Namikaze. Naruto était un méchant garçon, si vous préférez…Dans le style vraiment méchant. Son casier judiciaire était assez rempli et il avait prouvé qu'il ne bleffait pas quand il avait sa fête à Zabuza, quelqu'un de très côté chez les Yakuza. Ils agissaient maintenant comme les meilleurs amis du monde.

Donc finalement, Naruto n'était pas vraiment l'archétype du prince « charmant ». Il se battait, encore et encore, faisait giclé le sang, pouvait être d'une cruauté sans borne, se fichait du règlement, pouvait aller jusqu'à frappé les profs, mais…le renvoyé aurait été signé son arrêt de mort. Sans compter qu'il avait quelques affinités avec la directrice.

Mais ça lui allait…Sasuke croisa les jambes et le regarda rire avec le professeur. Oui, c'est ce qu'il voulait…S'il voyait un prince charmant arriver sur son cheval blanc, Sasuke n'aurait qu'une envie, le faire tomber de cheval. Mais Naruto…Naruto était plus le méchant qui kidnappait Alice pour qu'elle reste à jamais dans le pays des merveilles…Et c'est pour ça qu'il était le prince de Sasuke.

Le blond passa entre les rangs pour regagner sa place, sa démarche à elle seule transpirant la puissance et la force. Sasuke sentit ses yeux d'encres pendre des reflets rougeâtres alors qu'il se flagellait mentalement. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Mais il se sentit frissonné sans pouvoir s'en empêcher alors que le Yakuza passait à côté de lui pour s'asseoir à la table voisine à celle de Gaara, son meilleur ami.

Il humecta ses lèvres et baissa la tête vers son cahier. Il ne tourna pas la tête, ne montra absolument rien de son attrait pour le blond, et tapota les feuilles blanches avec la plume de son stylo, son visage ne reflétant qu'une sagesse et un calme effarant.

Sasuke était tout le contraire du blond. Lui, il était petit, à peine un mètre soixante-neuf comparé au mètre quatre vingt-cinq de Naruto, Sasuke, lui, il avait une beauté glacial, le genre de beauté qui nous hypnotise et nous laisse à l'état de légume, tous ses mouvements étaient calculés et gracieux, le blond était d'une beauté farouche, brûlante, terrifiante qui imposait la crainte et le respect.

Sasuke était encore contrairement à lui, le génie dans toute sa splendeur. Il avait quinze ans et était en terminale. Il avait sauté deux classes et pourtant sa moyenne était de dix-huit. Le magnifique brun savait ce qu'il voulait, il faisait la part des choses. Ce qu'il voulait…C'était épousé Naruto. Non, non, sérieusement. Il ne voulait pas « sortir avec », il voulait « passé sa vie avec ». Et ça arriverait…Même s'il n'avait jamais adressé la parole au blond, il n'avait fait que l'observé. Et il savait qu'il le séduirait…Un jour.

Mais, il ne ferait pas le premier pas. Le blond viendrait à lui…Et là, il changerait de niveau. Le plus dur serait de le rendre dépendant et de lui voler son cœur comme lui avait emporté le sien. Il mordilla pensivement son stylo plume. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller en EPS, et comme souvent quand c'était le cas, il s'enfermait dans une des nombreuses salles de musiques de ce lycée privé et jouait du piano, dessinait, écrivait selon son humeur.

En fait, sur dix-huit séances d'EPS, Sasuke n'avait assisté qu'à un petit cours. Mais, ça lui avait suffit.

La cloche sonna enfin, et le premier à sortir fut Naruto suivit de sa bande. Sasuke les suivit un instant du regard avant de ranger ses affaires avec lenteur. Alors qu'il sortait du cours et qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de musique du deuxième étage, il se fit plaquer contre un mur par des bras puissant.

Il ferma les yeux sous le choc puis les rouvrit calmement. Il n'y avait aucune trace de panique sur ses traits, comme à l'accoutumé, il était glacial. Le regard qu'il adressa à Hidan fut tellement froid qu'il sentit un frisson passer dans le corps de celui-ci, mais il se reprit. Il eut un sourire et dit :

- Alors ma beauté, tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? Tu n'as pas fait trop de bêtises ? Hein ? Putain, tu es vraiment trop _bonne_ Sas-Uke !

Sasuke ne répondit rien, se contentant de les regardés avec un sourire méprisant. Neji apparut et dit :

- Je trouve que sa sonne vraiment pervers comme nom, moi, Sas-Uke. Mais ça lui correspond bien, pas vrai Hidan ?

- Ho oui…

Sasuke haussa un sourcil suggestif avant d'éclater de rire. Il serra la lanière de son sac et dit :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vu qu'aucune fille ne veut de vous vous êtes obligé de vous rabattre sur les mecs ? Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Mais la vérité c'est que jamais aucun _trou _existant ne voudra de vous, alors je vous conseille de juste abandonné la perspective d'avoir un jour une vie sexuelle, termina-t-il avec un sourire polis.

- Pétasse…

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez vous trois ?

Sasuke tourna la tête pour voir Kakashi-sensei appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il sentit les bras d'Hidan le relâcha alors que le professeur de Littérature s'approchait :

- Je vous conseille de retourner en cours avant que je ne me décide à vous envoyez chez le directeur.

Les deux agresseurs tournèrent les talons avec un rictus tout en lançant vers Sasuke un regard plein de promesses. La beauté brune s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand Kakashi l'interpella :

- Sasuke ! Tu ne crois vraiment pas que nous devrions en parler à Tsunade ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te harcèle.

- Ca va, sensei. Vous êtes là, je n'ai pas besoin d'une quelconque aide de la directrice.

- Sasuke…

- Bye !

Sans attendre de réponse il se dirigea vers le second étage. Il s'engouffra dans la salle de musique. Il poussa silencieusement la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers le piano à queue noir qui trônait au milieu de la scène. Il s'y approcha doucement et s'assit sur le tabouret tout en soulevant l'abas pour dévoiler les touches blanches et noires.

Il eut un sourire malicieux qu'il ne pus réprimé puis laissa ses yeux se fermer alors qu'il se mettait en position. Il commença la chanson par un carillon de notes avant de prendre un rythme régulier. Tout s'enchaîner très vite et alors que sa main droite continuait à faire des montagnes de notes la gauche prenait un rythme soutenu et rêveur, rappelant l'envoler d'idée, la créativité et la beauté de l'instrument.

C'était fort. A la fois doux, puissant, décalé et surtout…Passionné. Comme une envoler de rêve, de couleur, un tourbillon fantaisiste qui ne s'arrêtait plus. Ses mains accéléraient, puis redevenaient lentes. Les doigts caressaient les touches et les sons, les magnifiques sons que produisait cet instrument se répercutaient dans la salle poussiéreuse.

Il frappait, caressait, touchait…Et la tonalité, la force, le caractère changeait encore et encore, comme le rêve et le cauchemar se battant pour savoir lequel prendra la place total dans la tête du jeune endormis.

C'était encore plus féerique que n'importe quel conte, faisant battre notre cœur encore plus vite que si nous avions été dans un grand huit, et surtout ne laissant en nous que cette mélodie, se répétant encore et encore. Faisant que nous retenions notre respiration à chaque changement de rythme, à chaque fois que quelque chose prenait le dessus.

Nous faisant assister à une fantaisie interminable. Sasuke continua jusqu'au bout jusqu'à ce que les notes se fassent de plus en plus violente, décalé, perdant leur rythme mais rien de leur féerie et se terminant finalement sur des sons presque imperceptible.

Le silence qui vint ensuite fut étouffant.

TAP TAP TAP !

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour faire face à une silhouette appuyé contre un mur, des yeux azurs le fixant intensément dans l'ombre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se retourna complètement vers la porte sentant les mèches d'ébène retombé lourdement, encadrant à la perfection son visage d'ange.

Une voix grave retentit alors :

- Je n'ai jamais entendu la fantaisie impromptue de Chopin aussi bien joué.

Naruto sortit de l'ombre avec l'ébauche d'un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Sasuke se contenta de le regarder, gardant son masque d'indifférence, et priant mentalement pour que personne n'entendent les battements saccadés de son pauvre cœur. Le blond s'approcha pour ne s'arrêter qu'à un mètre du piano et eut un rire avant de reparler :

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça…Contrairement à ce que tu crois je ne suis pas une brute épaisse qui croit que Vivaldi est une marque de pate.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, ses lèvres rouges s'écartant avec sensualité et au bout d'un moment de silence il dit :

- Je ne te prends pas pour une brute sans cerveau. Tu…Je me pose des questions à ton sujet.

- Comme quoi ?

Le beau brun maîtrisa les battements de son cœur tant bien que mal avant de dire d'une voix douce et mesuré :

- Je me demande ce qui a pu te marquer au point que tu hurles à ce point à chaque instant.

- Pardon ? Comment ça « je hurle » ? dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Tu crois que personne ne t'entend…Mais moi, je sais.

- De quoi tu parles ? dit Naruto en élevant la voix, ayant perdu tout sourire.

Sasuke se leva de son tabouret et prit une profonde inspiration :

- Tu crois que personne ne t'entend…Personne n'a jamais rien vu jusqu'à présent n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, tu hurles, tu hurles parce que quelque chose te ronge de l'intérieur. Mais je t'entends Naruto.

Le blond le regardait en fronçant les sourcils alors que Sasuke s'appuyait sur le piano, les bras croisés. L'Uchiwa détourna ses perles noires et baissa la tête laissant ses longues mèches recouvrir son visage :

- Si tu ne peux pas pleurer, je peux le faire pour toi.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux alors que le génie relevait lentement la tête pour plonger son regard d'un noir abyssale dans le sien. Ils furent interrompu par des bruits sourds à la porte, Naruto eut un rictus et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il se mit à croupis sur le rebord et dit :

- Apparemment, il est temps d'aller en EPS. Tu es…Bizarre, Uchiwa.

Sasuke eut un sourire malicieux et dit :

- Tu t'y habitueras, Mr. Le Gangster.

Naruto sauta par la fenêtre au moment ou Gaï Maito débarquait dans la salle, accoutré de son horrible combinaison verte.

- Sasuke ! Tu ne peux plus t'échappé, il est l'heure du cours d'EPS !

Le brun ne put retenir un rictus, pourquoi fallait-il que cet instant de bonheur soit souillé par cette chose verte ?


	2. Un jour viendras

**CHAPITRE II : **

Dans les vestiaires du cours d'EPS, Naruto regardait la créature de rêve qui s'était installé à l'écart de tout le monde. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard et d'ailleurs, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il s'appuya contre un mur et demanda à Shikamaru :

- Dit, Tu connais le petit brun là-bas ?

- Sasuke ? Qui ne le connaît pas ? Je dirais que les trois quart du lycée fantasme sur lui, gente masculine et féminine confondus, termina Shikamaru d'un air ennuyé.

Naruto sentant que la conversation allait se clore intervint une fois de plus :

- Ha ouais…Tu en penses quoi ?

- Bah…Disons que c'est sans doute le plus bel être humain que je n'ai jamais vu mais…Il n'est pas mon genre.

- Pourquoi ça ? Je veux dire, côté physique il n'a rien à envier à personne.

- C'est vrai…Mais même s'il était intéressé, il me larguerait au bout de deux jours. Sasuke a l'air d'avoir des critères bien précis, et surtout de ne pas être le genre de mec à s'engager à moins de savoir qu'il ne lâchera pas la personne. Jamais. Je ne rentre absolument pas dans les critères de son prince charmant…

- Ah…Et quelles-sont ses critères ?

- Personne ne le sait, et tout le monde s'en désespère.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent et Naruto se retourna pour voir qu'elle en était la cause. Sasuke était en train de se changer…Il venait d'enlever sa cravate et détachait calmement les boutons de sa chemise. On pouvait voir apparaître au fur et à mesure la peau d'une blancheur parfaite. Il enleva complètement sa chemise et enfila vite fait un t-shirt gris.

Il déboucla ensuite la ceinture de son pantalon et le laissa tombé. Naruto entendit plusieurs mecs du vestiaire poussé des sifflements et il leur lança le regard de tueur. Ca fit son effet. L'Uzumaki eut un sourire sadique et tourna son regard vers Sasuke.

Le brun venait de mettre son short, et après passé une main lasse dans ses cheveux il marcha jusqu'à la porte d'une démarche affolante, et alors qu'il passait à côté du blond, il lui lança un regard en coin et eut un micro-sourire. Naruto fronça les sourcils « est-ce qu'il me provoque ? ».

- Il t'intéresse ?

Le Yakuza se retourna vers Shikamaru et enfila un autre t-shirt en disant d'une voix indifférente :

- Pas vraiment…

- Tu avais le regard du mec intéressé, Naruto.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Gaara qui le regardait très calmement. Naruto plissa les yeux et répondit d'une voix froide :

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Et moi, je crois que si.

Ils se foudroyèrent un instant du regard et Shikamaru soupira :

- Galère…

- Bien…Alors nous allons commencer par s'entraîner par deux pour les services, ensuite on fera des abdos, toujours par deux, et après on commencera les matchs. Je vais désigner les couples de la séance : Neji-Shikamaru, Gaara-Hidan, Kiba-Sai, Tenten-Ino, Hinata-Sakura, Kankuro-Temari, Naruto-Sasuke…

Sasuke retint un sourire et se dirigea d'une démarche lente vers un coin du terrain. Naruto eut un léger froncement de sourcils avant de suivre le brun. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse « tu hurles… ». Il serra les poings, d'où est-ce que ce gamin se mêlait de sa vie ? Il ne hurlait pas.

Il prit la balle de volley et sans doser sa force il l'envoya dans le côté adverse. Sasuke se poussa juste attend pour ne pas recevoir la balle en pleine tête. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant la balle qui fumait.

Le Yakuza s'approcha du filet et dit :

- Pas très doué en volley Uchiwa ?

Le beau brun s'empourpra de colère et s'empara de la balle. Il regarda Naruto en essayant de le faire avec mépris mais ce n'était pas très convaincant étant donné que le blond devait faire seize centimètres de plus que lui. Il prit la balle et se mit en position, il l'a fit ensuite se lever à la hauteur de la tête de Naruto pour ensuite sauter et frapper de toutes ses forces.

Le blond se pencha juste à temps et vit la balle enflammé qui gisait quelques mètres plus loin. Sasuke s'approcha à son tour du filet et dit d'un ton moqueur :

- Ne me sous-estime pas, Mr. Le Bad boy.

Naruto le regarda totalement ébahis alors que Sasuke partait demandé une nouvelle balle à Gai. Il retint un sourire, et se retourna vers Gaara qui articula silencieusement « intéressé ». Naruto lui envoya un doigt d'honneur et Sasuke revint avec une autre balle.

Il se posta devant Naruto et la partie reprit. Le blond essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la partie de volley mais ne fit que gagner de justesse. Il est vrai que se retrouver face à un brun plus que magnifique en train de sauter pour atteindre la balle, son t-shirt gris se soulevant pour montrer son ventre plat et ses jambes affolantes à peine recouvertes d'un short…Ce n'est pas ce qu'il l'aidait.

A la fin du cours d'EPS après que Sasuke se soit assis sur ses mollets pour l'aider à faire ses abdos, après qu'il est sentit la peau douce des jambes de Sasuke contre les siennes…Il s'approcha de Gaara et lui murmura en passant :

- Je veux bien reconnaître que je suis intéressé.

Sasuke avait trouvé la séance de sport plutôt agréable. Il se demanda même s'il ne devait pas y retourner la fois prochaine…Il haussa calmement les épaules puis sortit des vestiaires. Il lança un autre regard discret à Naruto et ne pus s'empêcher une fois de plus d'avoir un sourire en coin face à la mine intrigué du blond. Si seulement il savait…Oui, si seulement l'Uzumaki savait que la dernière idée de Sasuke serait de le provoquer en duel.

Mais c'était bien. Plus il intriguerait le blond, plus celui-ci s'intéressera à lui. Il eut un rire discret : Quesqu'il allait faire pour rendre fou le blond maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas jouer avec ses pulsions ? Le beau brun passa lentement sur ses lèvres. C'était une très bonne idée. C'est donc avec le plus grand bonheur qu'il se dirigea vers le cours d'art-plastiques, un sourire démoniaque peint sur les lèvres.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- C'est bien…Tu as fini par le reconnaître.

- Ouais…murmura Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as l'air perturbé.

Naruto releva la tête vers Gaara et le regarda des ses yeux azurs. Il plissa les yeux, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à nier, les phrases de Sasuke s'imposèrent en bloc dans son esprit…_Tu hurles…Tu crois que personne ne t'entend, mais moi, je sais._ Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

- Il m'a dit que…Je hurlais. Mais que lui, il m'entendait.

Il n'avait pas osé regarder le roux, ses yeux restant fixé sur le sol. La deuxième sonnerie retentit, signe qu'ils étaient en retard, mais ne s'en préoccupant pas le blond releva la tête vers son meilleur ami. Gaara le regarda surprit puis murmura :

- Il a un physique d'ange mais…Il est loin d'en être un. Sasuke Uchiwa, hein ? Mmh…Il est vraiment intéressant.

Naruto regarda son ami sans comprendre et celui-ci se retourna vers lui.

- Si je te disais que Sasuke Uchiwa était en danger de mort…

- Par qui ? hurla Naruto en se levant, serrant les poings et prêt à se battre.

Gaara ne fit que plisser les yeux avant de renverser la tête en arrière, l'air faisant voleter ses cheveux rouges. Il eut un sourire en coin et ne fit que dire « c'est ce que je me disais… ». Le Yakuza aux yeux cobalt le regarda le roux en fronçant les sourcils alors que celui-ci se relevait, il lança un sourcil et lui dit :

- Je plaisantais, Naruto. Ah…Kurenai va encore hurler, nous sommes en retard.

- Gaara ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Moi ? Mais rien…Je suis juste un spectateur à tout ça. Bon tu viens ?

Naruto soupira et suivit à pas lent son meilleur ami.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas…S'il vous plaît…Est-ce que vous pourriez ne serait-ce qu'une fois…ARRIVER A L'HEURE A MON COURS ?

- Mme…Si ça peut vous consolez, votre cours n'est pas le seul auquel nous arrivons en retard, finit Naruto avec un sourire charmeur.

Gaara s'installa a une table et attendit que Naruto vienne et c'est alors que Kurenai intervint :

- Non, mais…VOUS VOUS FOUTER DE MA GUEULE ? Et en plus…Uzumaki, met-toi avec Sasuke.

Le blond haussa un sourcil vers la table où le magnifique garçon était installé. Il prit une profonde inspiration et alla s'installer. Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes le brun sembla se rendre enfin compte de sa présence et releva la tête d'un énorme bloc à dessin. Il regarda un instant le blond avant de lui dire avec un sourire en coin :

- Tu comptes passer toute l'heure à me regarder, Mr. Le Bad boy ?

- Mr. Le Bad boy ?

- Quoi ? Tu préfères que je t'appelle prince charmant ?

- Non…

Le brun lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de se replonger vers son esquisse. Naruto eut un sourire avant de croiser les pieds sur la table, il se perdit une fois de plus dans la contemplation de Sasuke. Comment pouvait-on être si beau ? Il pencha la tête de côté et continua son observation. Les cheveux bruns retombaient en une frange inégale sur son front et encadrait gracieusement son visage parfait.

Il regarda sa peau de craie, d'où ressortait les pupilles d'onyx et les lèvres rouges sang. Il laissa ses yeux basculer sur la nuque fine et les longues mains de pianiste aux doigts fins qui tenaient habilement un fusain. Il tomba sur le corps parfait, les longues jambes croisées, le torse fin caché par une chemise blanche. Effectivement…En face de lui se trouvait un ange. Avant même qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, il s'entendit dire :

- Pourquoi, Sasuke ? Tu aimerais qu'un prince charmant vienne te chercher sur son beau cheval blanc ?

Naruto vit les épaules du beau brun tressauter et il vit ses traits s'illuminé sous le rire silencieux qui le secouait. Sasuke plissa les yeux un instant et dit d'un ton plus qu'amusé :

- Pas vraiment, non…Disons que…Ce genre de prince ne me correspond pas. La vie serait tellement ennuyeuse.

- Alors…Quel est ton genre de prince, Sasuke ?

- Mmh…Si tu savais. Si seulement tu savais, Bad boy.

Le blond fut hypnotisé encore une fois par cette beauté. Il vit le brun faire tourner son fusain entre ses longs doigts fins avant de lui offrir un sourire plus que merveilleux. Il se pencha au dessus de la table sans quitter le Yakuza des yeux et le questionna :

- Et toi…Quelle serait ta princesse ?

- Si tu savais…murmura-t-il à son tour.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Naruto resta à sa place et regarda le beau brun se lever et lui lancer ce regard en coin qui lui était propre. Il suivit des yeux cette démarche envoûtante et féline alors que Gaara arrivait derrière lui.

- Deidara m'a appelé…Depuis « l'incident », les Anbus nous collent. Il faut faire attention, surtout qu'Orochimaru et revenu.

- Cette face de serpent ?

- Ouais.

Naruto soupira avant de se lever de sa place. Apparemment, les combats n'étaient pas finis. Il sentit un frisson d'excitation le traverser…L'akatsuki n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. C'est donc avec un sourire inquiétant qu'il rejoignit Gaara et qu'ils séchèrent le reste de la journée de cours pour se diriger vers son manoir.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- Jeune maître !

Tous le monde s'inclina et salua chaleureusement Naruto alors qu'il passait entre leurs rangs. Il entra dans l'immense domaine avec Gaara sur ses talons. Il arriva dans un des nombreux salons où se trouvait Deidara, Pein, Sasori, Yahiko et un magnifique brun aux longs cheveux qu'ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais vu.

Il s'assit en face d'eux, Gaara prenant place à ses côtés. Naruto regardait ce brun en fronçant les sourcils, il lui rappelait quelque chose…Il regarda attentivement la peau de craie et la beauté froide et saisissante qui s'échappait de son vis-à-vis.

Il n'avait vu cette beauté qu'une seule fois. Envoûtante, saisissante, attractive et totalement dévastatrice, vous laissant dans un état proche du légume. Yahiko intervint et dit :

- Hé, Naruto ! Je sais qu'Itachi est magnifique mais je te préviens tout de suite, c'est chasse gardé.

Il vit le dit Itachi prendre une couleur rosée absolument charmante et dire d'une voix déterminée :

- J'ai un énorme problème et…J'espérais que vous pourriez me venir en aide.

Naruto détourna son regard de lui au près d'efforts surhumain et attendit que la créature de rêve en face de lui continue de parler.

- Je…Je crois que vous connaissez un certain Orochimaru, non ?

Naruto se redressa en même tant que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le blond se tourna et il échangea un regard avec son cousin. Il eut un sourire et lui demanda :

- Quel est ce problème ? Si dedans il y a le fait de péter la gueule à ce taré, je suis partant.

Il vit un sourire éblouir les traits du brun alors qu'il se rapprocha de la table et murmura :

- Orochimaru était après moi. Je le fuyais du mieux que je pouvais mais il me harcelait encore et encore. Je me suis donc décider à garder le silence…Mais cette fois-ci, il n'est plus seulement après moi. Il veut aussi mon petit frère…Nous vivons chez notre oncle mais il est partit en voyage en Amérique pour minimum deux ans. Il m'a laissé la garde de mon petit trésor vu que je suis majeur mais…Nous ne sentons en sécurité nulle part. Nous recevons des courriers, des faxes, des présents et autres choses par milliers chaque jour. J'avais envisagé d'alerter la police mais je sais qu'ils ne feront rien. Et puis…On m'a parlé de L'akatsuki et je me suis permis d'espérer. Que l'on me fasse du mal m'importe peu…Mais je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon frère. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Il avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à son frère…Fut tout ce que Naruto pu penser. Il occulta la beauté renversante se trouvant en face de lui, cet homme était avant tout désespérer et il aimait plus que tout son petit frère.

Le blond soupira. Il n'était pas du genre à être protecteur de la vierge et de l'orphelin, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était le sang, le sexe, l'alcool, et son clan. Mais en regardant ce brun…Il lui rappelait vraiment quelqu'un.

Yahiko intervint, il regarda la beauté à côté de lui droit dans les yeux et dit :

- Je marche.

Itachi lui sauta dans les bras en murmurant des mercis plus forts les uns que les autres. Il se décolla ensuite de lui avec un sourire emplit de gratitude et tellement beau que tous le monde fut choqué. Yahiko se reprit et regarda Naruto en lui demandant :

- Et toi, cousin ?

Naruto eut un sourire et dit :

- Bah…Ca me donne une occasion de plus pour lui péter la gueule. Je marche.

Les autres approuvèrent sous le sourire merveilleux et les yeux brillants d'Itachi. Le magnifique brun s'inclina et Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de voir le regard emplit de sentiments de son cousin. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais en regardant une fois de plus Itachi, il comprit parfaitement ce que ressentait Yahiko, sans savoir pourquoi.

- Gaara eut un sourire machiavélique avant de dire :

- Si tu ne te sens pas en sécurité chez toi, tu n'as qu'à venir habiter ici, toi et ton petit frère.

- Vraiment ? murmura l'ange sans trop y croire.

- Oui, comme ça on assurera votre protection à tous les deux sans faillir. N'est-ce pas les gars ?

Ils approuvèrent tous et Naruto, en voyant le sourire démoniaque de son meilleur ami commença à se méfier. Celui-ci avait l'air de jubiler, il lançait à Naruto des regards moqueurs, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose qui lui avait totalement échappé.

Itachi se leva après avoir remercié tout monde, et quand Naruto le vit marcher jusqu'à la porte, ça fit « tilt ». Il écarquilla les yeux face à la démarche envoûtante et féline qui n'était propre qu'à **une** personne.

- Hé !

- Mmh ?

- Rappelle-moi ton nom ?

- Itachi, Itachi Uchiwa.

- Uchiwa ? demanda Naruto incrédule.

- Oui…Mon petit frère s'appelle Sasuke. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, enfin, après tout il n'y a pas de raison pour que le contraire arrive. Vous verrez, il ressemble vraiment à un ange, finit-il avec un sourire doux.

Et voilà...

Deuxième chapitre, review?


	3. J'aime les hommes forts

**CHAPITRE III : J'AIME LES HOMMES FORTS !**

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir, **

**Je remercie comme d'habitude ceux qui me soutiennent et qui me lisent. J'espère que le chapitre trois de Welcome in Wonderland vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Naruto resta à fixer la table alors que des foules d'images se propulsaient en lui. Et…Elles concernaient toutes Sasuke Uchiwa. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon dieu ? Il n'entendait même plus Yahiko en train de fanfaronner en disant qu'il était le seul qu'Itachi avait pris dans ses bras.

Il regardait le vague alors qu'une question tournait en boucle dans son esprit « Sasuke va habiter ici ? ». Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna vers Gaara :

- Tu es pressé ?

- Hein ?

- D'être demain. Sasuke Uchiwa va habiter ici.

- Je…

- Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu t'en fiches. Vu la manière dont tu le regardais au cours d'art-plastique, même un chien aurait pu comprendre que tu avais envie de lui sauter dessus.

Naruto détourna le regard. Comme si c'était de sa faute…L'Uchiwa avait eu la délicieuse idée de mordre son crayon d'une manière…hum…plutôt explicite de son avis. Il secoua la tête, pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke voudrait jouer avec lui ? Il se rappela du regard qu'il lui lançait en sortant du vestiaire, le regard discret avec le sourire en coin irrésistible.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. En cours d'art-plastiques, il s'était contrôlé, vraiment, et s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire quelque chose c'était ça. Voilà pourquoi il pria Kami-sama, faite que ce brun arrête d'être aussi sexy !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Quand Itachi rentra, il se dirigea directement vers le salon. Il vit son petit frère, assis sur un canapé, avec un énorme pot de glace au cookie sur les genoux. Il s'approcha et vit le fil du téléphone débranché. Itachi poussa un soupir et s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

- Sasuke…

- Mmh ?

- Tu es triste ?

- Non.

En disant ça, le cadet replongea son énorme cuillère dans le pot et fit un micro sourire à son frère. Itachi lui rendit son sourire puis se laissa tomber à côté de son frère. Il regarda une fois de plus le téléphone et lui murmura :

- Il a recommencé, hein ?

- Mmh. J'ai débranché le téléphone quand j'ai entendu sa voix.

- Je vois.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire nii-san ? Tu as l'air stressé.

- Heu, oui.

Il descendit du canapé et se mit accroupis devant son petit frère. Il chercha ses mots avant de dire :

- Ca ne peux pas continuer comme ça Sasuke…Alors je suis allez voir des gens qui pourront nous aider.

- La police ? murmura Sasuke d'un ton las.

- Non.

L'ange brun releva la tête vers son grand frère et n'y vit qu'une seule chose, la détermination. Itachi baissa légèrement la tête et dit :

- Après ce que je viens de faire je crois que nous allons devoir couper les liens avec la police. Définitivement.

- Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda doucement Sasuke.

- Je…Tu connais la famille Uzumaki ? Enfin qui ne connaît pas ses yakuzas. Nous allons habiter chez eux à partir de demain.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Non…Un immense sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il serrait son frère dans ses bras. Il caressa calmement les longs cheveux bruns en murmurant d'un ton enjoué :

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, nii-san. Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le lendemain matin, tout ce passa normalement. Il y eut des émeutes au passage de Sasuke. Tout le monde se poussait sur celui de Naruto, Gaara et Shikamaru. Puis le moment arriva, l'heure du cours d'art-plastique, quand il fut l'heure de se diriger dans la salle de Kurenai Naruto le fit avec les pas d'un condamné à mort. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'or avant d'y aller.

Gaara eut un sourire amusé alors que Shikamaru soupirait. Le beau blond ouvrit la porte et Kurenai les regarda avant de dire d'une voix doucereuse :

- Donc…VOUS ETES ENCORE EN RETARD ?

- C'est une question ? demanda Gaara d'un ton calme.

Le Yakuza aux yeux azur ne flancha pas, il regarda la prof droit dans les yeux avant de se diriger vers sa nouvelle place attitré. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de Sasuke et le regarda avec un sourire en coin. Le brun était en train de dessiner sur un énorme bloc à dessin comme le jour précédent. Au bout d'un moment, le blond décida d'y aller tout droit et de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

Il appuya sa tête sur sa main et dit à Sasuke :

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu te fais harcelé ?

- Mmh…Longtemps.

- Combien ? insista-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Le brun soupira avant de lever ses yeux onyx vers le blond, il se pencha au-dessus de la table, s'arrêtant à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage, se fichant royalement que toute la classe professeur y comprit avait le regard river sur eux. Une des mèches d'ébène retomba sur ses yeux barrant son splendide visage, lui donnant un air espiègle :

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir Bad boy ? Tu crois que tu pourrais me protéger ?

- Tu doutes de ma force ? demanda Naruto en haussant un sourcil.

- Non…Tu veux me protéger ? finit-il avec le même sourire malicieux.

- Combien ? re-demanda le yakuza.

- Trois ans. Depuis mes douze ans, alors…Tu veux me protéger ?

- Je suppose.

- Pourquoi ? questionna Sasuke d'un air plus curieux et beaucoup plus sérieux.

- Quel est ton type de prince ? répondit Naruto.

Sasuke se laissa retombé sur sa chaise, il poussa lentement la mèche en arrière et murmura :

- J'aime les hommes forts.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et pensa à tous les yakuzas qu'il y avait chez lui…Non, ça, ça ne le faisait pas. Il repensa à Itachi qui serrait son cousin dans ses bras en lui disant merci. Puis il regarda Sasuke, comprenant que celui-ci attendait sa réponse. Il eut un sourire, une seule pensée s'imposa dans son esprit « je deviendrais plus fort… ». Il s'accouda sur la table et lui dit avec le même regard malicieux :

- Pourquoi ? continua Sasuke.

- Je ne peux pas répondre maintenant…A toi de faire en sorte que ma réponse te plaise…Sasuke.

Quand la sonnerie retentit se fut au tour de Naruto de partir en premier sous le regard satisfait et joyeux de Sasuke.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Naruto s'approcha de Gaara et lui dit :

- Il faut renforcer nos entrainements, sinon, nous allons faiblir.

- Tu fais ça pour Orochimaru, ou pour Sasuke ? demanda calmement son meilleur ami.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De rien…Juste qu'apparemment, il aime les hommes forts.

Naruto ne fit que retourner le regard calme de Gaara contre lui et dit :

- Peu importe la raison, on renforce les entrainements.

Le blond n'attendit pas de réponse et se mit en route sous le regard de Gaara. Ce regard que le roux avait souvent, celui qui vous disait « je sais déjà tout ce qui va se passer ». Le yakuza savait très bien que son meilleur ami savait tout ce qui allait se passer, qu'il avait compris pourquoi Naruto voulait faire ça, et surtout à cause de qui. Mais, il savait aussi que le roux ne voulait que ça, sinon, il n'aurait pas fait en sorte que Sasuke Uchiwa vienne habiter chez eux.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

A la fin des cours, tout le monde s'était regroupé devant la grille et ce qu'ils virent les choqua. Sasuke Uchiwa, cette beauté brune sur qui tout le monde fantasmait s'approchait à pas calme des Yakuzas. Naruto balança calmement son sac sur son épaule et fit un signe de tête à Sasuke pour lui dire qu'ils partaient.

Et c'est sous le regard ébahis de chaque élève de l'école qu'ils partirent ensemble, dans la direction opposé à la maison du brun. Sasuke prenant place derrière Naruto sur sa moto avec un calme et un sourire aussi effarant que désirable.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Naruto essayait de se concentrer sur la route mais…Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'un corps gracile et plein de courbes alléchante était collé contre lui et n'avait sois dit en passant pas du tout l'air gêné.

Il se pencha un peu plus sur la moto et continua de conduire, un peu plus vite peut être. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait…Il désirait ce mec, ok ! Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne faisait rien ? D'habitude il aurait utilisé sa méthode et le brun serait déjà dans son lit mais…Ce qui clochait dans ses plans était justement ce « d'habitude ».

Ce mec n'était pas habituel. Il avait l'impression que…Il ne pouvait même pas décrire ce qu'il ressentait, il avait juste envie de…Il le voulait mais…Pas de la manière habituel. Il ne voulait pas que son corps ! En pensant cette phrase, il se sentit accélérer et sentit la prise du corps de Sasuke se resserer sur lui.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immense domaine et alors que tous les hommes s'inclinaient sur son passage, Naruto plaça une main dans le dos de Sasuke pour que celui-ci marche à côté de lui. Il voulait que les autres comprennent que l'ange brun à côté de lui était intouchable.

Ca n'avait pas l'air de déranger Sasuke qui s'appuya un peu plus sur cette main. Il lança juste un regard en coin à Naruto, un regard surprit et…Heureux ? Le blond se contenta de tourner ses yeux azurs un court instant vers lui avant de se diriger droit devant, son regard ne quittant pas le chemin qu'il devait suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon habituel et virent plusieurs yakuzas autour d'Itachi lui demandant :

- Tu as des hobbies ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, beauté ?

- Dis-moi t'as un copain ?

Itachi les regardait tour à tour sans se départir de son sourire polis et dit :

- Non. Je n'ai pas de copain.

Les mafieux poussèrent tous des cris de joies. Jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un poing rentrer en collision avec le mur. Yahiko entra dans la pièce et tira Itachi pour qu'il se lève. Le splendide brun le regarda d'un air étonné, les joues rouges et Yahiko parla d'une voix hachée, sûrement par sa course pour arriver jusqu'ici :

- Je…Tu…Veux te balader avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Itachi avec ce même sourire, les joues rouges.

Le cousin de notre blond préféré eut un sourire éclatant avant de passer son bras autour de la taille du petit brun pour l'emmener vers le parc. Naruto eut un léger rire avant de pénétrer totalement la pièce. Il plaça une main dans le dos de Sasuke pour le faire s'approcher et dit :

- Je vous présente la deuxième personne que nous devrons protéger. Voici Sasuke Uchiwa, le petit frère d'Itachi.

Les yakuzas se retournèrent vers eux et haussèrent des sourcils plus qu'appréciateur en voyant la deuxième beauté brune qui se trouvait à côté de Naruto. Le brun les dévisagea l'un après l'autre avant de dire :

- Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous.

Naruto lança un regard en coin à Sasuke qui lui retourna. Il se retourna vers le blond et lui demanda d'une voix calme et suave :

- Pourrais-tu me faire visiter les lieux ? Je suis impatient de savoir où je vais vivre.

Le chef de l'Akatsuki eut un sourire et fit un signe de tête à Sasuke pour qu'il le suive. Les yakuzas regardèrent Naruto replacer sa main dans le dos du brun avant de prendre la porte pour lui faire visiter le domaine. Cette fois-ci, les ris n'étaient plus du tout joyeux, ils représentaient plus le désespoir.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Sasuke se concentrai sur la main qui se trouvait dans son dos, pestant contre la chemise et la veste de lycéen qui l'empêchait de ressentir pleinement le contact de la grande main chaude et rugueuse. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'appuya un peu plus sur la main alors qu'il traversait les couloirs.

Le petit brun ressentait un fort sentiment de brûlure là où se trouvait la main du blond. Il avait l'impression que toute la partie qu'il touchait était en feu. Il se retourna vers Naruto qui lui présentait les différentes portes avec des explications. Le seul problème était que Sasuke n'entendait rien. Il secoua la tête et décida de se concentrer sur ce que le yakuza lui disait.

- Ici, ce sont nos salles d'entraînements…Il y en a dix-huit, nous nous entraînons au sabre, au katana et autre…Aussi avec des armes à feu.

- Est-ce que…Je pourrais assister à votre entraînement ? J'aimerais savoir comment est-ce que la célèbre Akatsuki s'entraîne et reste la formation de yakuza la plus connue et crainte.

- Tu aimes vraiment les hommes forts…susurra Naruto.

Le splendide brun rougit et se cacha du mieux qu'il le put dans ses mèches d'ébène :

- Ce n'est pas une obsession mais…Je ne pourrais jamais être avec quelqu'un que je juge faible. J'aime les hommes forts. Et quand je parle de ça je ne veux pas seulement dire le physique…J'aime ceux qui ne se laisse pas faire et qui se batte pour leurs idéaux.

Le blond le regarda, ravis d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les critères de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui avant de dire :

- Un peu…un peu comme toi, Mr. Le Bad boy.

**Et voilà !**

**Comment va réagir Naruto ? Est-ce une déclaration ? **

**Vous ne le saurez qu'au chapitre quatre que je publierais au plus tard après-demain. Oui, je ne vous fais pratiquement pas attendre mais ça ne va durer, si j'écris autant c'est parce que je suis en vacance !**

**A très bientôt, je vous fais d'énormes bisous en espérant que vous avez aimé…**

**Nekogami-sama.**


	4. Dit, Tu crois au prince charmant ?

**CHAPITRE IV :**

**Bonjour, **

**Je suis extrêmement, impérativement, et totalement désolé ! Si je n'ai pas publié plus tôt et si j'ai eu temps de retard sachez que ce n'est pas ma faute ! Mon ordi à eu un virus et il est en cours de réparation mais internet beug ! Je ferais du mieux que je pourrais pour écrire et publier ou plus vite. Encore merci à ceux qui me review et lise ! Et pour ceux qui me lise... Si vous n'avez pas encore rewiver…Faites le ! En espérant que ce chapitre va vous plaire…**

**BONNE LECTURE**

Les élèves s'écartèrent tous, laissant passer la beauté brune qui ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine, avançait calmement vers son cours de philosophie avancé. Itachi Uchiwa était comme partout, considéré comme un ange tout droit descendu du ciel. Et, le commun des mortels ne pouvait définitivement pas atteindre un ange. Ces créatures divines étaient entièrement, complètement et totalement intouchable.

Ce mot reflétait en tout point l'étudiant. Itachi avait laissé n'importe qui ayant essayé de l'approcher dans une frustration sans égale. L'Uchiwa était insondable, impénétrable. Pourtant il n'était pas froid, au contraire. Le plus souvent, un sourire polis ornait ses lèvres et il ne parlait qu'avec une douceur aussi irrésistible qu'envoûtante. Il semait donc sur son passage les cœurs brisés aussi bien que l'amour fou.

Itachi ne restait avec personne. On ne lui connaissait pas d'ami et encore moins de petit ami ou autre relation quelconque. Il était quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire et la seule personne qui n'avait pas eu le cœur brisé ou qui n'était pas partie en pleurant qu'il ne pouvait supporté la distance que le brun mettait entre eux, était son meilleur ami, Shisui.

Itachi pénétra la salle de classe et jeta un regard ennuyé à l'horloge. Le cours ne commençait normalement que dans vingt minutes. Le beau ténébreux s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami. Shisui se retourna vers lui et lui demanda :

- Alors…Ca c'est bien passé ?

- Encore mieux que tout ce que je pouvais espéré. Non seulement ils ont accepté de nous protéger, moi et Sasuke, mais en plus, ils nous ont proposé de vivre chez eux.

- Pardon ? intervint Shisui en haussant un sourcil.

Itachi commençait à sortir les affaires de son sac puis quand il eut finit, il se retourna vers le brun.

- J'ai été surpris moi aussi…C'est une jeune homme roux du nom de Gaara qui a fait la proposition…J'étais totalement ébahis, et ils ont tous accepté sans même rechigner. Je dois retrouver Sasuke chez moi juste après les cours pour récupérer nos affaires.

- Tu as l'air plutôt enjoué…fit remarquer le noiraud avec un sourire en coin. Est-ce que par hasard… ? Tu aurais fait une rencontre intéressante ?

- Intéressante ? demanda Itachi en regardant son meilleur ami à travers ses cils.

- Oui…Je veux dire par là…Le genre de rencontre qui marque. Qui fait s'envoler dans un autre monde…Itachi ?

Le beau brun rougissait entortillant ses doigts les uns dans les autres. Il leva un regard timide vers son ami :

- Dit…Est-ce que tu crois…Au prince charmant ?

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_Un peu…Un peu comme toi, Mr. Le Bad boy._

Naruto resta, la main dans le dos de Sasuke légèrement penché vers lui comme il l'avait été il y a quelques minutes pour mieux entendre sa réponse. Et s'il y avait quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien ça. Il resta un moment, statufié, partagé entre toutes les réponses possibles qu'il pourrait donné au brun.

Mais attendait-il une réponse ? Visiblement non. Il regardait Naruto d'un air pensif, comme s'il venait de lui dire qu'il risquait de pleuvoir le lendemain. Il ne lui avait pas dit quelque chose d'aussi banal ou encore d'aussi commun. Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'il était connu que Sasuke Uchiwa ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres. Et là…Il avait décidé de dire qu'il aimait les hommes forts, comme le blond.

Comme…lui ? Naruto ouvrit la bouche et au bout d'un certain temps lui dit :

- Pardon ?

- Je disais que…J'aimais les hommes forts, comme toi.

Bon, cette fois ci, c'était on ne peut plus claire, il venait de lui dire très clairement qu'il était son genre d'homme. Attendez…Shikamaru lui avait lui aussi parler des différents critères de Sasuke. Cela voulait dire que…Qu'il rentrait dans ses critères ?

- Est-ce que…Comment est-ce que je dois le prendre ?

- Prends le comme tu veux. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que ce que tu veux que ce soit.

Alors là…Est-ce que…Par le plus grand des hasards, Sasuke Uchiwa était en train de…Le draguer ? Non, non, non, non, non. Impossible. Entièrement et totalement impossible. Pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke Uchiwa voudrait-il faire une chose pareille ?

La beauté brune se tourna pour se mettre face à lui et doucement, avec une lenteur incommensurable, se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Naruto sentit ses yeux s'écarquillés alors que les bras de Sasuke passait gracieusement autour de sa nuque. Le blond retint sa respiration alors que la bouche rouge et pulpeuse se plaçait tout naturellement…sur sa joue.

Stop. Retour en arrière. Il lui avait fait un bisou sur la joue. C'était quoi le délire ? Où était passé le baiser torride qui se terminerait dans la chambre du Yakuza ? Il entendit la voix douce de Sasuke s'élever une fois de plus.

- Pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous…Je te remercie.

- Tu…me remercies ?

Bon dieu…S'il voulait le remercier qu'il le laisse faire ce qu'il voulait de lui ! Le blond savait qu'il trouverait bien quelque chose à faire. Non…Maintenant il était absolument hors de question de laisser ça se faire comme ça. Alors il aimait les hommes forts ? Parfait.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Naruto attrapa le bras de Sasuke et le poussa contre un mur, gardant les mains de chaque côté de la tête du brun.

- Et comment veux-tu me remercier…Sasuke ?

- Comment veux-tu que je te remercie…Mr le Bad Boy ?

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit et alors qu'il allait se baisser, le regard river sur les lèvres vermeilles du brun…

- Naruto ! Yahiko m'a envoyé un message comme quoi il avait déjà récupéré Itachi. Ils sont en route vers le domaine Uchiwa. Faudrait y a…

Sasori se stoppa en voyant le chef de l'Akatsuki, au dessus du petit frère d'Itachi, et visiblement pas très content qu'on l'interrompe. Il haussa les épaules avec calme et tout en tournant les talons, dit :

- Dépêchez-vous, vous aurez le temps de faire ce genre de truc une fois que l'on aura récupérer les affaires de Sasuke et Itachi.

Sasuke cacha temps bien que mal son rictus. Après temps d'année…Les choses avançaient enfin. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit interrompu ainsi ?

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Shisui se posait vraiment des questions. Le prince charmant ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'Itachi se préoccupait de se genre de choses ? Dire que les frères Uchiwa étaient intouchables était plus que véridique. Tout le monde…Que ce soit des hommes ou des femmes, de tout âge et de caractères tous plus différents les uns que les autres avait essayés d'approchés les beautés qu'ils étaient. Ils étaient tous repartit avec pour seul souvenir un regard indifférent et/ou un sourire désolé ou polis.

Les deux anges bruns n'avaient jamais eu de relations. Ils n'avaient même jamais eu leur premier baiser ! Et jamais, au grand jamais ils ne s'étaient intéressés à quelqu'un dans ce contexte là ! Shisui été même aller jusqu'à penser qu'ils étaient peut être asexué ! Et maintenant il se retrouvait avec Itachi qui rougissait comme une collégienne, un sourire légèrement rêveur sur le visage.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Itachi était bien trop doux, gentil et innocent. Comment avait-il pu lui parler de l'Akatsuki ? Bon dieu…Mais où est-ce que l'Uchiwa avait bien pu trouver son prince charmant ? Avec lui, il craignait le pire. Il ne savait que trop bien que lui et son frère était incroyablement attiré par la puissance et la force.

Il ferma fort les yeux en voyant les joues légèrement roses et le sourire absent d'Itachi…Ho mon dieu. Il était dans la merde. Shisui n'écouta pas un mot de ce qu'il avait été dit dans le cours, et à son plus grand dam, Itachi n'avait pas l'air plus concentré. Quand la sonnerie retentit, l'Uchiwa rangea vite fait ses affaires et se leva souplement.

Le brun suivit rapidement son ami pour le voir regarder par la fenêtre avec des yeux brillants.

- Itachi ?

- Comment est-ce que je suis ? demanda-t-il d'un air paniqué.

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que je suis bien ?

- Je…Détache tes cheveux.

Il vit Itachi s'empresser de le faire puis passer gracieusement une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffés légèrement. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Shisui, se mordant la lèvre nerveusement. Shisui ne fit qu'hocher la tête, trop interloqué par le soudain revirement de comportement d'Itachi.

Celui-ci, dès qu'il eut l'approbation de son ami, enroula l'élastique autour de son poignet puis, courut vers l'escalier qui menait à la sortie du lycée, dévalant ensuite les marches à toute vitesse.

Le brun vit la silhouette d'Itachi disparaître puis secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il se tourna en soupirant vers la fenêtre et fit tomber sous le choc son sac de cours. Il vit Itachi enfourché la moto rouge derrière nul autre qu'un yakuza portant la marque distinctive de l' Akatsuki, un manteau noir couvert de nuages rouges.

Le Yakuza tourna une fois la tête vers Itachi et Shisui pu voir son visage. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et se laissa glissé contre la vitre. Yahiko Namikaze… Il regarda la scène qui semblait maintenant se passer au ralenti. Il vit Itachi prendre le casque avec un sourire de remerciement et quand il vit les yeux de son ami briller de cette lueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, il sentit le poids du désespoir s'abattre sur ses épaules.

_Dit…Est-ce que tu crois au prince charmant ?_

Alors…C'était le prince charmant d'Itachi ? Non, non…Ca ne pouvait pas l'être ! Savait-il seulement à quoi il s'engageait ? Connaissait-il seulement ne serait-ce qu'un dixième des actions passés et futurs du roux ?

Shisui laissa tombé sa tête contre la vitre froide, se fichant des élèves qui passaient en lui jetant des regards interrogateurs ou de ceux qui s'approchaient pour lui demander s'il allait bien…S'il voulait de l'aide. Il avait envie d'hurler, d'hurler que ce n'était pas lui qui avait besoin d'aide ! Que ce n'était pas lui qui avait un sérieux problèmes en ce moment ! Le problème c'était que son meilleur ami, son ange, sa muse, son inspiration, son modèle et sa bouée de sauvetage était en train de…

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Pourquoi lui ? Mais malgré cette question muette, il connaissait très bien la réponse. Ses lèvres tremblèrent de panique alors qu'il vit les bras fins d'Itachi se refermés sur la taille imposante de Yahiko. Kami-sama…Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

**Et voilà !**

**Bon, je commence tout de suite le cinquième chapitre et je le publierais dans les jours à venir !**

**Review ?**

**Nekogami-sama**


	5. Je ne suis pas un prince charmant

**WELCOME IN WONDERLAND **

**CHAP V:**

**Salutation !**

**Je remercies pour toutes les reviews ^_^. J'en veux encore ! Je suis devenue une toxico O_O. Voici un nouveau chapitre de Welcome in Wonderland ! Un chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire mais dont je suis plutôt fière ! Je tiens aussi à prévenir ceux qui lise To Be Continued que je ne l'ai pas abandonnée et que je ne le ferais jamais. **

**Juste pour vous prévenir Itachi et Sasuke ont quatre ans de différence dans ma fiction. **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Caca78 : ****Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira. **

**Mia-vie-ou-meurt : ****Tu ne sauras ce que sait Shisui qu'au chapitre VI. Raison de plus pour que tu suives l'histoire attentivement, je mettrais des signes si et là. **

**Boys- love-yaoi : ****Hahaha ! Mystère…Shisui amoureux d'Itachi ? Tu ne sauras ça que plus tard…Pareil pour les actions passés et futurs de Yahiko…Pas que de lui d'ailleurs mais je ne vais pas t'en dire plus…^_^. **

**Yuuchan : ****Nichy Larson ? XD ! Je n'y aurais pas pensé. Crois-tu vraiment qu'Itachi à un caractère comme ça ? Oui ? Ho et bien tu vas vite changé d'avis !**

**Moopad : ****Tu n'auras plus à attendre très longtemps car comme ce sont les vacances je vais en profiter pour poster et écrire pas mal de chapitre ! **

**Aya-hana-chan : ****Dis donc ! Es-tu présente à chacune de mes fanfictions ? Je suis contente d'avoir une lectrice aussi fidèle. Je n'abandonnerais jamais To Be Continued ! **

**At Nox : Là, il n'y aura que du Narusasu ! Mais Itachi et Yahiko reviendront dès le prochain chapitre ! Pour Yahiko…Tu as raison de te poser des questions.**

**Aemelia97 : Merci à toi pour ton soutien ! **

**Anna : Et ce n'est pas terminé ! Une tournure dramatique ? Peut être. Mais je te rassure je ne fais que des happy ends. **

**Elodiedalton : Hé bien je te conseilles de ne pas la mettre aux oubliettes et d'être patiente car je n'abandonnerais jamais aucune de mes fanfictions même si j'ai quelques beug d'inspiration. Merci pour ton soutien !**

**NarcizaPotterMalfoy : Héhéhé ! Naruto va encore être surprit…Je ne t'en dis pas plus. **

**Koalamanga : Je suis d'accord avec toi, les frères Uchiwa sont effectivement la perfection ! Je te dis à très bientôt. **

**Marions : Je les détestes aussi. Elles vont encore avancés à ce chapitre là entre nos deux héros !**

**Petit-dragon 50 : Oui, ils sont très fort effectivement XD ! Et tu n'as encore rien vu…**

**Je m'arrête là…Et…**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Sasuke n'avait jamais eu d'intérêt particulier pour qui que ce soit, pensa-t-il tout en faisant tourner son stylo plume dans entre ses doigts graciles. Il regarda un instant Mme Anko qui s'évertuait à réveiller la classe pendant le cours d'SVT…Il ferma gracieusement les yeux puis les rouvrit à demi avec un léger sourire rêveur…Reportant son regard sur la fenêtre.

Non…Il n'avait jamais eu d'intérêt pour une quelconque personne…Pourtant, il semblait que les gens, eux, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un intérêt plus que prononcer pour sa personne. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi…Il n'avait jamais compris comment. Ni ce qui faisait que chaque personne qu'il ait rencontrée soit attirée à lui comme le papillon à la flamme.

La seule chose qui le préoccupait, qui ne l'avait jamais préoccupé, était son grand frère. Itachi…avait toujours été son modèle, son attache et ce qui le guiderait à jamais dans la vie. Il aimait tellement son frère, qu'à plusieurs instant dans son enfance, il aurait aimé être une partie intégrante de lui. Il avait vite compris que ce ne serait jamais possible, alors faute de pouvoir être son frère, pourquoi ne pas être comme lui ?

Il s'était alors lancé dans le dur et éprouvant concours d'arriver au niveau de cet être qui semblait avoir été gracié de dieu…

Itachi faisait du solfège depuis ses six ans. Alors Sasuke avait commencé le solfège à cinq ans et avait sauté autant de classe qu'il le pouvait au conservatoire pour rendre son frère fier de lui, connaissant l'amour que vouait celui-ci pour la musique. Puis…Cette action seulement partit du but de vouloir partager avec son frère un nouveau sujet était très vite devenu une obsession.

Il se rappelait encore du premier récital qu'Itachi avait donné. Du haut de ses cinq ans, il observait son frère de neuf ans glissé ses doigts experts sur le manche de son violoncelle, faisant résonner les sons enchanteurs encore et encore dans la pièce…Les laissant l'envahir et transporté chaque personne présentes dans une euphorie lancinante, alors que la mélodie du sonate continue de Vivaldi vibrait dans chaque fibre de la salle.

Il se rappelait qu'il était resté la bouche entrouverte devant le visage juvénile et angélique de son frère, de son regard passionné et de sa bouche formant un sourire rêveur. Il avait décidé qu'il ferait du violoncelle…Il en avait fait et quand il était passé maître dans la matière, il avait fait du violon…Ayant entendu Itachi en joué pour leur mère. Et enfin…Du piano. Personne ne lui avait donné de cours si ce n'est son frère qui lui disait où placer ses doigts sur le clavier, et il avait déjà fait assez d'années de solfège pour savoir déchiffrer n'importe quelle partition.

Et il avait aimé jouer de la musique…Il aimait en jouer. Il connaissait ainsi son _Wonderland. _Oui…Il avait tellement été emporté par la musique, par les sons qui se répercutaient encore et encore dans la pièce, les sons qu'il créait, en encore ceux qui s'échappait des doigts de son frère qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué cet homme…Cet homme qui à chaque concerto, à chaque récital que lui et son frère donnait les regardaient depuis le fond de la salle avec un sourire. Le sourire d'un requin…

Puis…Un jour il commença. Itachi avait quinze ans, et cet homme commença à le poursuivre. A lui envoyer des présents, à l'appeler tous les jours…Sasuke, du haut de ses onze ans se doutait vaguement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il essaya alors de comprendre, mais Itachi ne voulait rien dire, et finalement, il comprit que quand ça lui arriva à lui aussi.

A ces douze ans, alors qu'il sortait de sa classe, cet homme l'attendait. Il avait ce même sourire et Sasuke sut que ce n'était pas le genre de personne qu'il fallait approché. Mais cet homme n'abandonna pas, jamais. Tout s'était alors enchaîné, les tentatives d'enlèvements, les coups de fils de plus en plus rapprochés jusqu'à saturation de la ligne, les fax, les e-mails…

Vint ensuite…La mort de leurs parents. Dans de mystérieuse circonstances que la police ne tenta même pas d'éclaircir. La police n'avait jamais rien fait pour eux si ce n'est leur faire des propositions déplacées quand ils leur demandaient de l'aide. Sasuke détestait ça…Il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, ni même qu'on lui parle, en clair, il était aussi asocial qu'on pouvait l'être.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Sasuke s'habitua au regard des autres, aux tentatives d'approches, sans pour autant les aimés. Les « Il est adorable » furent vite remplacé par des mâchoires pendante et des sifflements. Il ne disait rien, mais à l'intérieur, il était devenu vide, son existence ne se résumant que par son frère. Il n'espérait plus rien…Ne voulait plus rien…

Jusqu'au jour où…Il l'avait vu, lui. C'était un soir d'hiver, la nuit était tombé rapidement et il avait voulu se balader, se fichant de ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver, et ce car il totalement désillusionné par la vie. Il ne ressentait rien…Il voulait tellement ressentir.

Et au coin d'une ruelle, il entendit des cris de douleurs et des gémissements étouffés. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas mal assuré et seulement entraîné par la curiosité de voir ce qui provoqué de telles geignements de douleurs. C'est alors qu'il le vit. _Lui…_ Les poings en sang, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, frappant à tour de bras, mettant chaque personne l'attaquant par terre.

Il était blond, bien bâti, et grand, bien plus qu'il ne le serait jamais. Et il riait tout en frappant chaque personne passant, chaque personne venant vers lui. Il avait l'air possédé…Mais ce qui retint l'attention de Sasuke fut bel et bien les yeux cobalt de ce type, dans la pénombre et l'obscurité de cette nuit glaciale, ils semblaient rayonnés de manière singulière, montrant la folie meurtrière dont il faisait preuve à cet instant.

Alors il resta là…il avait quatorze ans à l'époque et avait sauté deux classes, se trouvant en première. Il se souvint encore d'avoir cette impression d'être immergé dans l'eau, de ne plus pouvoir respirer et de n'entendre qu'un brouhaha indistinct. Sasuke n'entendait plus rien si ce n'est les battements effrénés de son cœur qui semblait s'être enfin réveillé.

Et il le regardait…Il regardait ce type qui les mettait tous à terre alors que son cerveau semblait s'être déconnecté. Il était si beau…Quand tout s'arrêta, le blond se leva calmement, inspecta un instant ses mains avant de prendre son sac et de le balancer d'un geste négligeant sur son épaule. Il partit ensuite de la ruelle, plus naturel que jamais.

Sasuke, lui, était resté, les yeux écarquillés fixés sur les corps qui était étalés par terre. Son cœur ne voulait pas s'arrêter et Sasuke compris alors…

_Je l'ai trouvé…Mon prince charmant._

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Naruto observait Sasuke du coin de l'œil. A chaque passage dans les couloirs, à chaque cours qu'ils avaient en commun, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer gardant ses pupilles d'un bleu surnaturelles braqués sur lui. Que ce soit sur son visage, parfaite représentation de la grâce et de la beauté, sur son corps svelte et finement musclé, ses cheveux de soie noire…

Il avait d'ailleurs de plus en plus l'impression d'être un psychopathe à le suivre du regard à longueur de journée, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Malgré les ordres de son cerveau, ses yeux se tournaient insolemment vers la beauté brune.

De nouvelles habitudes s'étaient alors peu a peu installées entre eux…Quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, leurs regards se croisaient. Ils restaient accrochés, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ait un sourire en coin avant de fermer gracieusement les yeux, coupant cours au contact.

Le blond savait très bien que ça ne passait pas inaperçu, ça et le fait que leur attitude en art plastique et en EPS devenait de plus en plus ambiguë. Oui…Même très ambiguë, pensa-t-il. Que ce soit les regards, les gestes, les sous-entendus et remarques à demi découvertes. Tout le monde se posait des questions, questions qui se confirmaient en voyant Sasuke partir chaque jour sur la moto du blond dans la direction opposer à chez lui.

Ce qui rendait les langues de plus en plus acérées et les suppositions encore plus grandes étaient sans doute le fait que Sasuke ne montait _que _à l'arrière de la moto de Naruto. Jamais il n'avait esquissé ne serait-ce qu'un geste pour montrer qu'il voulait à un moment monter derrière Gaara ou Shikamaru. Il s'installait calmement derrière le blond parfois se penchant pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, prenant le casque en frôlant les mains du blond…

Le brun, lui, avait l'air de se foutre royalement de la situation. Personne n'osait posé des questions bien évidement…Les seules personnes assez courageuses pour l'avoir fait avec Naruto s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôpital et celles qui avaient voulus tenté de le faire avec Sasuke avaient reçut en seule réponse un regard si froid qu'il aurait pu glacer d'importe quel désert. Surtout que…Plus personne n'approchait plus le brun aussi facilement qu'avant. Ses admirateurs se faisaient de plus en plus viré, et pas par le principal intéressé, mais bien par un beau blond au regard de tueur.

Les lycéens n'avaient pas non plus manqué le surnom dont Sasuke avait affublé le Yakuza. Naruto était devenu son « Bad boy ». Et ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, surtout que Sasuke avait l'air de beaucoup aimer les méchants garçons. Il prononçait toujours le surnom avec un léger sourire en coin, un regard espiègle et irrésistible alors que les mots glissaient sur sa langue de manière enchanteresse.

Ce qui déroutait le plus le blond était que dans ses gestes envers lui, le brun n'essayait même pas de se cacher. Le nombre de personne importait peu, et le fait que ce soit des professeurs, des élèves, les amis du blond, ou son propre frère, ça il s'en foutait royalement. Et Itachi avait d'ailleurs plutôt l'air de l'encourager qu'autre chose, et devenant lui-même de plus en plus explicite dans ses intentions envers avec son cousin.

Naruto ferma calmement les yeux et laissa le vent balayer son visage. La sonnerie retentit encore. Cela faisait la troisième sonnerie, qu'il entendait, la troisième heure de cours qu'il laissait passé et pourtant, il ne bougeait pas, il ne voulait pas bouger, il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire par rapport à Orochimaru et, arrêtons de se voiler la face, par rapport à Sasuke.

Il rouvrit les yeux et caressa le ciel bleu du regard. Le brun ne savait véritablement pas qui il était…Il ne savait pas ce dont il était capable, ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il continuerait à faire. Dans l'Akatsuki, il y avait certains Yakuza qui étaient beaucoup plus craint que les autres. On les appelait Kyuubi, ou encore les nettoyeurs. Sasori, Yahiko, Gaara et lui-même étaient sans doute les pires. Ils n'hésitaient pas à torturer, ils n'hésitaient pas à tuer et bon dieu, vu tout ce qu'ils avaient fait dans leur vie, il était clair qu'il n'allait pas aller au paradis.

Sasori…Sasori avait trois ans de plus que lui, donc vingt et un. Il avait trouvé Deidara qui avait le même âge que Sasuke. Quand on les voyait côte à côte on ne pouvait que se dire qu'il y avait tellement d'amour que s'en était presque palpable. Naruto avait toujours envier Sasori…Deidara était absolument magnifique et il l'aimait à un point inimaginable. Naruto aimerait, même s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer, qu'il voulait quelqu'un comme ça pour lui.

Et depuis que Sasuke était là, il était de plus en plus tenter de partager ce genre de relation avec lui. Il possédait tout ce que Naruto pourrait désirer chez un compagnon…Il était l'incarnation même de la beauté, il était intelligent, provoquant, foutrement bandant et surtout…Il avait l'air d'être ce genre de personne qui donne leur corps avec leur cœur et leur âme. Qui n'ont qu'une seule personne faite pour eux.

Mais il hésitait, car il savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune marche arrière possible. Sasuke voyait en lui beaucoup plus qu'un petit copain. Sasuke ne voulait pas un petit copain, il voulait un prince charmant, et il lui avait bien montrer qu'il ne voulait que lui pour remplir ce rôle.

Naruto se redressa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Dieu que c'était compliqué…Le blond se releva finalement de l'herbe quand sonna l'interclasse juste avant le cours d'Art plastique. Il laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres…Il n'était pas un prince. Loin de là…Il se dirigea calmement vers le bâtiment, une main dans sa poche alors que l'autre tenait son sac négligemment sur son épaule.

Tout en ressassant tout ce qui s'était passé pendant ses dernières semaines, le Yakuza se dirigeait calmement dans les couloirs quand il entendit :

- Alors…C'est dommage, hein ? Kakashi-sensei n'est pas là aujourd'hui…On dirait qu'il ne reste plus que nous trois…Sas-Uke.

- Je croyais vous avoir déjà dit d'abandonner la perspective d'avoir un jour une vie sexuelle…Vous n'avez pas suivit mon conseil ? intervint la voix froide de Sasuke.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de dire quoi que ce soit !

Le chef de l'Akatsuki fronça les sourcils et s'approcha calmement de la scène. Il suivit les voix et entendit un coup étouffé. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus alors qu'il accélérait le pas. Il arriva finalement devant les personnes qui étaient avec Sasuke. Sa main droite lâcha son sac alors que son poing gauche se serrait, ses jointures devenant blanche.

Il sentit ses cellules prendre feu alors qu'il voyait Sasuke, tenu fermement par Neji alors qu'Hidan lui arrachait sa veste. Il avança, ses pas résonnant cette fois-ci clairement sur le sol froid du lycée, mais seul Sasuke semblait avoir remarqué sa présence, il se tourna vers lui et toute fureur quitta ses traits :

- Ha…Tu vois ? C'est bien mieux si tu te laisses fai…

Hidan ne put terminer sa phrase recevant un coup de poing en plein visage. Il recula sous le coup la lèvre en sang. Il la toucha du bout des doigts avant de relever la tête vers Naruto. Celui-ci s'approcha calmement de Sasuke qu'il attrapa par le poignet pour le tirer derrière lui. Quand il releva la tête vers les agresseurs, ses yeux avaient prit un éclat meurtrier.

Neji prit la parole :

- Fait pas de connerie, Uzumaki. Tu n'as rien vu, ok ? Tu vas tranquille repartir en classe ou sécher et tu ne sauras absolument rien de ce que nous allons faire. J'ai rien contre toi mec…

- Vous ne savez vraiment pas…A qui vous parlez ? dit calmement Naruto.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre, il serra les poings et frappa. Il eut un rire en entendant les gémissements de douleurs, toujours la même chose, toujours les mêmes sons et il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser. _Allez…pensa-t-il, changez un peu l'histoire, ça devient franchement ennuyant à force. _Naruto entendit le cri de rage d'Hidan qui chargeait sur lui et haussa un sourcil amusé. _Enfin…Bande d'idiots, vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qui vous attend._ Il ne fit même plus attention à l'endroit où il se trouvait avec qui il se trouvait.

Le Yakuza se contenta de frapper et éprouva un énorme plaisir à sentir les côtes se brisés sous ses coups, en entendant les cris…Non, ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait des hurlements, il voulait des supplications. Ces cris étaient ce qu'il entendait à chaque fois, il ne voulait de la souffrance, mais de l'agonie. De l'agonie parce qu'ils avaient osés vouloir touché à l'intouchable. Il ne frappait donc pas assez fort ? Parfait.

Les images refusaient de quittés son esprit. S'il n'était pas arrivé ? Un rictus tordit sa bouche alors que toutes pensées désertaient finalement sa tête pour ne laisser place qu'à cette sauvagerie meurtrière. Il empoigna la tête d'Hidan dans sa main et la frappa contre le mur. Une fois, deux fois…Quand il vit le sang coloré le rempart, il sentit un sourire étiré ses lèvres. Enfin…Ca c'était ce qu'il voulait. Le sang était vraiment magnifique…

Il sentit Neji se diriger vers lui et ne put retenir plus longtemps un deuxième rictus. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait le battre ? Il se retourna, délaissant le corps d'Hidan qui s'échoua par terre telle une poupée de chiffon. Il fit face au brun et esquiva de justesse le couteau suisse qui fit une légère cicatrice sur sa joue.

Le blond attrapa le bras de Neji et le brisa cruellement, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus en entendant le hurlement de douleur que poussa l'étudiant. Il laissa le corps tombé par terre et se mit à califourchon sur celui-ci pour frapper encore et encore le visage qui prenait lui aussi une couleur rouge sang.

Quand il sentit que comme son ami, le brun tombait dans l'inconscience, il eut un autre rictus. Quoi ? Déjà ? Non…Il en voulait plus. Ce n'était pas drôle de tuer quelqu'un si celui-ci ne vous fait pas ressentir sa douleur. Il arrêta soudain son poing en plein vol. Les tués ? Oui…Il avait voulu les tués…C'était son intention depuis le début. Parce qu'ils avaient osés touchés Sasuke…

Sasuke…Il se releva du corps d'un rouge écarlate et le regarda, jugeant de sa réaction. Bah merde…Leur relation ambiguë était foutue. Le silence s'installa alors entre eux. Le chef de gang regarda les corps par terre, ils étaient tous deux totalement défiguré, du sang maculait les murs et le sol, et ses poings écarlates de ce même liquide gouttaient de façon sinistre sur le sol, attestant en preuve irréfutable du fait qu'il était l'unique responsable de ce carnage.

Le blond attendait calmement. Il attendait des exclamations horrifiées, une exclamation terrorisée, des insultes, ou encore un mépris et une froideur montrant que l'Uchiwa le considérait maintenant comme le monstre sanguinaire qu'il était. Un démon… Oui, il attendait cette insulte qui revenait immanquablement dans la bouche de chacune personne autre que celle de l'Akatsuki sachant le genre de personne qu'il était. Il était habitué, il attendait. Ses yeux lagons refusant de se fixer sur autre chose que sur les corps évanouis et sanguinolents.

Au moins, l'information était passée. Il n'était pas un prince. Il n'en serait jamais un. Il avait voulu tué ses types, il l'aurait fait, si Sasuke n'était pas là. S'il ne s'était pas tout d'un coup rappeler qu'il était dans un lycée, que ces mecs étaient des élèves et que les tués dans l'enceinte de l'établissement seraient une provocation trop grande. Il eut un sourire amer en pensant à ça. Il n'était pas un prince. Ce n'était même pas un semblant d'humanité qui l'avait arrêté. C'était le fait qu'il avait compris que cela deviendrait un problème pour lui plus tard. Il ne pensait pas comme un lycéen. Il pensait comme une machine. Un tueur.

Il entendit des pas résonnés sur le sol froid du couloir, le sortant de ses pensées. Des pas à la fois hésitant, et pourtant, incroyablement sûr d'eux, déterminés. Naruto consentit finalement à relever la tête. Mais…Pourquoi se rapprochait-il de lui ? Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le brun se rapprocher de lui à pas rapides.

Naruto restait là, le regardant avancer. Il suivit du regard sans pouvoir s'en empêcher les mouvements des hanches du brun, de sa silhouette avançant rapidement vers lui. Et pendant ce temps, Naruto se demanda ce que l'Uchiwa allait lui faire. Allait-il le baffer et lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir un tel monstre ? Lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à agir comme avant à présent ?

Le blond restait immobile, se préparant déjà à recevoir les coups et les insultes. Il s'attendait à tout…A tout, sauf au fait que Sasuke glisse ses bras autour de son coup, l'embrassant d'une manière si tendre qu'il sentit son cœur, son cerveau et chaque partie de son corps prendre feu.

**A SUIVRE…**

**Ca vous a plus ? Oui ? Non ? **

**Review ? **

**Nekogami-sama. **


	6. Tu n'as pas encore compris ?

**WELCOME IN WONDERLAND :**

**CHAPITRE VI :**

**Bonjour, Bonsoir…**

**Je remercie comme d'habitude chaque review reçut et d'ailleurs je répondrais comme à ma nouvelle habitude à chacune de celle-ci (même s'il n'y a aucune question) après cette petite note. Je tiens aussi à dire que comme c'est les vacances je posterais d'autres chapitres, plus vite que j'en l'accoutumé (un par semaine minimum). Et aussi à ceux qui lise mes autres histoires de ne pas se désespérer, que je suis juste dans ma période Welcome in Wonderland et que les pannes d'inspirations pour une fanfiction ne dure jamais bien longtemps. **

**Lu : Contente que ça te plaise, quand à moi, j'attendrais une deuxième review de ta part avec autant d'impatience. **

**Masirkkisoi : Merci pour cette review, je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire intéressante, sache que je galère pour quelle le reste ! **

**Aemalia97 : Et tu n'as encore rien vu…Au prochain, chapitre vous aurez un Naruto plus Hot que jamais. Un vrai Bad Boy…**

**Elodiedalton : S'il réagissait comme les autres ce ne serait plus Sasuke ^_^. Il ne va pas le violer tout de suite mais patience, patience, tu verras…Sasuke lui prépare une autre surprise. **

**Chouchou : Tu trouves ça mignon ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que s'embrasser à côté de corps évanouis et en sang pourrait être mignon. Quoi que…Je vais réévaluer la question. Merci de me suivre. A très bientôt. **

**Mia-vie-ou-meurt : Oui, j'ai moi-même trouver jouissif d'écrire cette partie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta folie, qui as dit que la normalité était intéressante ? **

**Kochiko : J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop torturer dans ce cas. Je posterais la suite avant la fin de la semaine je crois. Bye !**

**Marions : Leur relation se concrétise ? Vraiment ? Voyons, je suis trop sadique pour ne pas vous faire encore attendre ! Merci pour cette review. **

**Aya-hana-chan : Ma fervente lectrice…Que puis-je te dire si ce n'est…Le citron sera pour plus tard. Tu vas découvrir bien d'autre chose avant le lemon intégral mais je mettrais sûrement des avant-goûts avant. Je te dis à la fin de ce chapitre j'espère. **

**Koalamanga : Du courage…Je suppose que j'en ai eu pour faire ce chapitre sans m'arracher les cheveux à force de réécrire six fois la même phrase. Mon Naruto est toujours classe ! Et mon Sasuke, si tu as aimé cette fin, te plaira encore plus à la fin de ce chapitre. **

**At Nox : Ta review m'a fait chaud au cœur. Je fais ce que je peux pour mes publications mes j'ai décidé de faire au plus vite à présent. Pour Welcome in Wonderland tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir, je suis en plein dans ma période. Donc pendant les vacances je crois que je vais bien avancer. **

**ABC : La meilleure ? Merci infiniment, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise au point que tu envisages le suicide (moi, folle et sadique ? Jamais). Mais ne le fait pas…Je me sentirais bien trop coupable. Pour tes devoirs de maths…Détestant cordialement cette matière je ne peux que compatir.**

**Kawaii-no-tenshi : Continu à l'adorer et je continuerais à faire en sorte quelle soit géniale. A très bientôt. **

**NarcizaPotterMalfoy : Tension sexuelle ? Ho oui. Et ça va empirer…**

**Merci à toutes et à tous une fois de plus, voici le chapitre VI de Welcome in Wonderland…**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Naruto lutta pour ne pas avoir les yeux écarquillés, bien que totalement choqué alors que la bouche rouge et pulpeuse se pressait contre lui. La prise autour de sa nuque se resserra alors et les lèvres se pressèrent un peu plus contre sa propre bouche. Un halètement s'échappa de sa propre cavité buccale alors que le corps de rêve, mince, finement muscler et aux courbes plus qu'alléchantes, se collait contre lui.

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement…Il devait résister. Cette réaction de la part de Sasuke n'était pas normale après ce qu'il venait de voir. Il était sensé être dégoutté…Apeuré. Comme tous les autres…Il aurait voulut résisté, mais…en entendant le gémissement que laissa échappé le brun en se collant un peu plus à lui, son cerveau se déconnecta. Il ne réfléchit plus, plaçant ses bras autour de la taille gracile de la beauté brune qui poussa un autre gémissement de bonheur.

Le blond sentit ses cellules reprendre feu, mais pour des choses totalement différentes cette fois-ci. Son cœur gardait la même fréquence mais, il battait si fort qu'il venait à se demander s'il n'allait pas décider de sortir. Il poussa cette pensée mièvre dans un coin de sa tête plaqua Sasuke contre un mur, continuant de l'embrasser cette fois-ci de plus en plus sauvagement. Il sentit sa main glissée contre ce dit mur en laissant une empreinte rouge sang. Sang…Sang ?

Ses yeux se rouvrir d'un coup alors qu'il s'écartait lentement de Sasuke, décollant à regret ses lèvres de celle du lycéen. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de lever les yeux vers le brun. Il sentit sa respiration se bloquer à la vue de Sasuke, encore acculé au mur et le regardant, ses yeux délicatement parsemés d'éclats rubis. Ses cheveux bruns étaient savamment décoiffés, retombant devant le regard surnaturel et envoûtant alors que ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflés par le baiser.

Naruto sentit que le feu qui le consumait n'était pas près de le quitter alors qu'il haletait à la beauté brune :

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

- Mon premier baiser…C'était mieux que ce que je pensais, finit-il avec un sourire en coin.

L'Uchiwa passa une main dans ses cheveux de soie pour chasser quelques mèches encombrantes. Il s'approcha ensuite de sa démarche féline du Yakuza et lui murmura d'une voix ensorcelante à l'oreille sur un ton plus qu'innocent :

- Il y a un problème, Bad boy ?

Un léger sifflement sortit de la bouche du blond quand il sentit le souffle de Sasuke contre sa peau alors que le brun s'approchait un peu plus de sorte à ce que leurs torses se frôlent. Naruto ferma les yeux le plus calmement qu'il le put avant d'adresser un regard en coin au lycéen.

- Le problème…Le problème est le fait qu'après que j'ai tabassé au sang jusqu'à l'évanouissement deux étudiants de cet établissement, la seule chose qui te passe par la tête et de m'embrasser.

- C'est mal ? demanda calmement Sasuke en penchant la tête de côté sans se départir de son sourire entêtant.

Le Yakuza le regarda avec un air abasourdi avant de reprendre son masque impassible. Il déglutit silencieusement avant de trouver la force de soupirer et de dire à contre cœur sur un ton tout aussi calme :

- Oui…Effectivement c'est mal…

- Tu n'as pas aimé ? demanda le brun.

Naruto se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil alors que le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit et qu'il se dressa une fois de plus sur la pointe des pieds et soufflant sur les lèvres du blond d'une voix tout aussi hypnotique :

- Si tu as aimé…Ce serait mal de recommencer ?

Naruto se retint de justesse de lui sauter dessus et rentra ses ongles dans la paume de ses poings déjà en sang avant de répondre :

- Oui, ce serait mal.

Il entendit le brun soupirer avant que celui-ci ne se recule, les bras croiser sur son torse. Le petit brun baissa la tête avant de dire :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas un prince charmant.

- Pardon ?

Naruto soupira à son tour. Il regarda ses poings en sang et releva la tête vers Sasuke, encrant profondément son regard azur dans les perles d'obsidiennes du beau brun.

- Je ne suis pas ce que tu cherches Sasuke…Je ne suis pas celui qui viendra emmener la princesse dans un monde de paix où ils vivront heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je ne suis pas le héros…Je suis le bourreau. Je ne suis pas celui qui apporte la paix, mais bien le type qui crée les guerres. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Tu ne veux pas de ça.

- N'essaie pas de penser à ma place.

Le Yakuza fronça les sourcils devant le regard indéchiffrable du brun. Celui-ci se rapprocha et prit un des poings en sang pour l'examiner.

- Ne crois pas tout savoir de moi. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne qui rêve de paix idyllique et de journées se ressemblant toutes les une plus que les autres. Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que ce genre de personne arrivant sur un cheval blanc me donnait plus envie de rendre qu'autre chose ? Tu n'as pas encore comprit ? Je sais très bien ce que je fais. Sais-tu en fonction de quoi sont fait mes critères, Bad boy ?

L'Uchiwa se remit une fois de plus sur la pointe des pieds et lécha le sang qui s'échappait de la fine cicatrice sur la joue causé par le couteau suisse de Neji. Sasuke rapprocha ensuite sa bouche de l'oreille du blond et lui murmura de sa voix envoûtante :

- Ils sont tous faits…Par rapport à toi.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le lendemain, à la fac de Ginyuri, tout se passait comme d'habitude, si ce n'est les murmures au passage d'Itachi par rapport à la veille où il était monté derrière un beau jeune homme roux à dos d'un bolide rouge sang. Mais les attitudes restaient les mêmes, comme à l'accoutumé, personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser sur lui des regards habités d'autre chose que de l'admiration, amour ou encore jalousie et frustration.

Malgré ça, Itachi n'y faisait pas attention. Il était sur une autre planète…Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui lui était arrivé, le temps était passé et sa relation avec Yahiko ne faisait que s'améliorée, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait dire ça étant donné qu'il n'avait pas d'expérience dans ce domaine.

Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à faire partir ce sourire de ces lèvres, il n'arrivait pas empêché ses yeux de briller. Enfin ça, peu de personne pouvait le voir. En faite, une seule personne…Et cette personne était rongée par le désespoir de le voir dans un tel état.

Itachi était…heureux. Heureux et surtout, affreusement amoureux. Et Shisui savait très bien qu'Itachi était ce genre de personne à ne tomber amoureux qu'une seule fois dans leur vie, rendant cet amour encore plus destructeur, encore plus passionné, encore plus fusionnel…Et il avait fallu que cette personne dont il s'était épris soit Yahiko Namikaze.

Car c'était bien ça…Itachi n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas attraper une maladie étrange qui faisait s'accélérer son cœur, rendait ses mains moites, lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur. Mais que c'était bien Yahiko…Yahiko et ses sourires charmeurs, Yahiko et ses mystères, Yahiko et son rire rauque, Yahiko et sa voix grave et basse, légèrement rocailleuse qui faisait qu'il était parcouru de frisson.

Il regarda un instant son professeur de littérature avant de fermer les yeux avec un micro sourire. Ou encore ses mains…Ses grandes mains légèrement rugueuses d'avoir pratiquées les armes tout ce temps. De les pratiquées encore…Tout en Yahiko faisait s'accélérer son pauvre cœur à un tel point qu'il se mettait à croire qu'effectivement, celui-ci allait tout simplement sortir de sa poitrine.

Combien de fois avait-il prié pour que le Yakuza n'entende pas son pauvre organe s'affoler ? Combien de fois s'était-il perdu dans ses perles d'azur ? Combien de fois avait-il rêver de passer se mains dans les cheveux roux ? Il avait remarqué d'ailleurs, que son frère était lui-même en amour avec le cousin de Yahiko, ce beau viking blond aux allures de mauvais garçon. Il se surprenait à sourire en les voyant se tourné autour, ou encore se lancer ses regards en coin à chaque fois qu'ils passaient à côté l'un de l'autre. Ces regards pleins de désir contenu, d'anticipation, d'amour même…et de beaucoup de possessivité pour un certain blond.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et poussa un soupir silencieux. Il avait l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui. Aujourd'hui, comme pratiquement chaque jour, Yahiko viendrait le chercher. Il était impatient. Impatient de sentir encore une fois leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, ses bras et ses jambes entourant un Yahiko pencher en avant sur la moto. Il avait tellement hâte de ce moment où, quand il descendrait de la moto Yahiko lui tendra la main pour l'aider et qu'ensuite le Yakuza l'attirera à lui et qu'une fois de plus, cette fois-ci face à face, il buttera contre le torse large et bien battit sous le sourire charmeur et le clin d'œil de Yahiko.

- Itachi.

L'ange brun sursauta sous cet appel, sortant de ces rêveries et relançant un coup d'œil plein d'espoir à l'horloge pour pousser un autre soupir silencieux et se retourner avec un léger sourire vers son meilleur ami :

- Oui ?

- Itachi…Ce type avec qui tu es partit hier…Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et tu connais aussi sa profession ?

Itachi se raidit légèrement et fronça les sourcils avant d'ajouter d'une voix un peu plus basse :

- De quoi tu parles ? Evidement que je le sais. C'est toi-même qui m'a conseillé l'Akatsuki. Et d'ailleurs, je te remercie, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, et mon frère aussi à l'air heureux. Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça depuis un moment.

- Itachi…

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Itachi retrouva son sourire et se pencha vers son meilleur ami attendant ce qu'il allait dire. Il se détendit, se disant que celui-ci ne faisait que s'inquiéter de son confort et de sa nouvelle vie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas…Shisui. Je vais très bien…Et puis nous ne vivons pas à la rue, tu connais l'Akatsuki, ils sont loin d'être pauvre.

- Oui mais avec quel argent font-il leur vie aussi…

- Shisui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le brun releva la tête vers le visage à la beauté idyllique d'Itachi. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire :

- Itachi…Es-tu heureux ? Ou amoureux ?

Itachi se raidit encore une fois avant de détourner le regard puis finalement d'avoir un sourire, un sourire légèrement rêveur mais incroyablement sérieux. Il planta alors ses prunelles d'obsidienne dans celles de Shisui et dit de sa voix troublante :

- Et si c'était les deux ? Est-ce que…Ce serait mal ?

Shisui voulut répondre mais la sonnerie retentit alors. Les yeux d'Itachi s'illuminèrent avant qu'il ne sorte de cours et rejoigne Yahiko. Aujourd'hui, il ne demanda pas à son ami et détacha son élastique, passant une main dans ses cheveux tout en dévalant les marches de l'escaliers. Cette fois-ci, Shisui le suivit discrètement, se cachant derrière un pilier pour observer la scène, se fondant ainsi parmi la masse d'élèves rassemblée elle aussi pour les observer.

Le Yakuza se décolla de la moto et fit un sourire à Itachi, un sourire affreusement charmeur. Puis il balaya les élèves à moitié cacher derrière plusieurs piliers avant de stopper son regard sur Shisui. Ils se défièrent un instant avant que Yahiko ne plisse légèrement les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Itachi, voyant Shisui suivre son regard, il eut un léger rictus avant que ses yeux azurs ne soient illuminés par une lueur de possessivité.

Il refit face à Itachi et son sourire charmeur réapparu. Il se pencha ensuite en avant en une révérence et tandis une main vers Itachi, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil séducteur. Le brun répondit à son sourire avant de prendre sans hésitation sa main et de monter derrière lui, alors que le regard de Yahiko se posant sur Shisui brillait d'un feu bleu menaçant, prometteur de mille tourments s'il osait intervenir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Par rapport à lui…Ces critères…Les critères que personne ne connaissait, que tout le monde se désespérait de connaître. Que lui-même avait voulu connaître…Ces critères, c'étaient…Lui. Naruto aurait sûrement écarquillés et eut la bouche grande ouverte si dans l'éducation des Yakuzas il n'y avait pas le fait de rester impassible dans les moindres circonstances. Il eut un léger haussement de sourcil avant de demander d'une voix légèrement trop rauque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ?

Il y eut un silence où il attendait impatiemment sa réponse. _J'aime les hommes fort…Un peu…Un peu comme toi Mr. Le Bad boy. _La phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'il se rappelait du regard calme et tranquille du brun à la suite de cette phrase. Comme si celle-ci était finalement une évidence. Il sentit le corps contre lui être secoué de tremblements avant d'entendre le rire mélodieux de Sasuke franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, tout contre son oreille. L'Uchiwa se recula ensuite pour plonger son regard dans celui bleu cobalt de son prince charmant.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris, Bad boy ?

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel, le blond ne pouvait que se sentir fasciner de ressentir la créature de rêve contre lui. Il prit une inspiration un peu trop tremblante contre le corps enchanteur qui était devant lui, se concentrant sur leurs respirations, leurs torses se soulevant avec calme et pourtant irrégularité.

Le brun ferma gracieusement les yeux avec un sourire en coin, ayant l'air paisible, se préparant à la suite. Aucun des deux ne faisait plus attention au corps inconscient sur le sol ou sur le sang qui maculait celui-ci. Sasuke reprit alors, reprenant la joute des regards.

- Tu n'as pas compris pourquoi je disais que j'aimais les hommes forts ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda calmement Naruto.

- Tu n'as pas compris ? Alors je vais reformuler pour toi. Cela voulait tout simplement dire…Je t'aime.

**A SUIVRE…**

**Vous avez aimé ? Oui ? Non ? **

**Je fais aussi un petit sondage…Qui d'entre vous aimerez que Shisui soit amoureux d'Itachi ? Ou alors que ce soit juste une très forte amitié ?**

**Laissez-moi une review pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas et si vous en avez une, votre réponse. **

**Nekogami-sama.**


	7. Bienvenu Sasuke

**WELCOME IN WONDERLAND**

**CHAP****ITRE VII:**

**PLAGIA INTERDIT ! **

**Bonjour, bonjour. **

**Me revoilà, avec le chapitre VII de Welcome in Wonderland. Ce chapitre m'a donné du mal (pour changer -_-) et il est très long…En fait il devrait faire deux chapitre à lui tout seul mais j'ai décidé de vous gâter ! J'espère franchement qu'il vous plaira.**

**Réponse au sondage : ****A l'unanimité ! Shisui ne sera qu'un très bon ami d'Itachi.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Reytan : Je te remercie. Et ne t'inquiète pas, les autres vont arrivé très bientôt. Merci de me suivre. **

**Aya-hana-chan : Ha ! Ma fervente lectrice…Mais je suis sadique XD ! Enfin…J'ai envie d'être altruiste alors je ne retrouverais mon démoniaque sadisme qu'au chapitre suivant. Merci encore de me suivre. **

**NarcizaPotterMalfoy : Merci de me suivre et de toujours m'envoyer des reviews qui me font chaud au cœur. **

**Yukiko : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu trouveras toujours ma fic géniale. **

**Elodiedalton : Hé oui…Le viol pour plus tard mais n'oublie pas plus c'est long plus c'est bon. **

**Chouchou : Tu pries XD ?**

**At Nox : Comme d'habitude, tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon Sasuke, j'ai mis du temps pour façonner sa personnalité. Et oui, Naruto était un peu largué jusqu'à maintenant mais, il va vraiment nous montré que c'est un Bad boy ^^ ! **

**Pouet : Désolé, je n'avais pas le courage de mettre tous les E dans ton surnom. Espérons que tu trouves celui là tout aussi délicieux que le précédent. **

**Marions : C'est dommage que tu n'aimes pas trop Yahiko surtout que pour l'instant je n'ai pas vraiment bien montrer sa personnalité. Et je continuerais à vous laissez sur votre faim…Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis sadique. **

**Sasague Harlequine : HAHAHAHA ! Je t'ai piégé…Tu es à présent enfermé dans mon Wonderland ! Et de ton vivant…Tu ne pourras pas échapper à mon emprise !**

**Koalamanga : NOOOOOOOOOON ! Ne touche pas à Sasuke attention je mords ! Ou sinon, merci pour cette review !**

**Choco-chan-yaoi-love : Héhéhé ! ****Qui n'aime pas mon Sasuke ! **

**Mia-vie-ou-meurt :Oui Naruto est plutôt long mais bon…-_- ! HA ! Au moins Sasuke sais à présent qu'il ne faut pas essayer d'être subtile avec lui XD !**

**Lu : J'aime ton idée et je vais y repenser ne t'inquiète pas ! **

**Petit-dragon-50 : Hum, hum…on verra, on verra. **

**ABC : Une deuxième fervente lectrice ? Je suis heureuse…Ne t'inquiète pas, le plus dur est passé pour Sasuke. Maintenant qu'il lui a fait comprendre ils peuvent avancé !**

**Pairing: Naruto X Sasuke Yahiko X Itachi Sasori X Deidara**

**Raiting : M**

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

Sasori se marchait calmement, enjambant les cadavres à ses pieds avec une facilité déconcertante une arme à feu à la main. Son long manteau noir se soulevant élégamment alors que son beau visage marquer par quelques larmes de sang reflétait toute son indifférence pour la personne de laquelle il s'approchait sereinement. A chacun de ses pas, la silhouette en face de lui se recroquevillait un peu plus sur elle-même, poussant des gémissements plaintifs.

Le Yakuza s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et se mit accroupis pour regarder l'homme dans les yeux. Celui-ci, prit de tremblement jeta un regard incertain au carnage qui lui faisait face. Cet homme…Ce beau jeune homme était arrivé et on eut à peine le temps de le reconnaître que le massacre avait déjà commencé.

Et comme à son arriver, son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion rien ne venait entaché ses traits. L'employé du service secoua la tête ne voulant pas croire à ce qui allait lui arrivé. Pourtant, il allait mourir. C'était évident. Si il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait compris, c'était bien que cet homme n'avait rien d'altruiste et n'allait certainement pas éprouver de la compassion pour lui.

- Pitié…murmura la victime en osant affronter les prunelles chocolat de son vis-à-vis.

Pas un sourire, pas un regard, ne serait-ce que sadique, ne vint entacher le beau visage de Sasori. Il ne poussa même pas un soupir de lassitude ou d'exaspération, rien. Absolument rien si ce n'est la profonde indifférence qu'il ressentait à abattre ce type. Il devait le faire…C'est tout. Voilà pourquoi il ne fit que se contenter de braquer son arme sur la tempe du corps tremblotant et sans une seule hésitation tira.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_Tu n'as pas compris ? Alors je vais reformuler pour toi…Cela voulait tout simplement dire…Je t'aime. _

Naruto observait Sasuke, cherchant la moindre trace de moquerie, de sarcasme…Mais la seule chose à laquelle il se heurta fut…de la détermination. Le brun était foutrement déterminé à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, ce qu'il voulait…C'était un prince charmant. Ce qu'il voulait…C'était lui.

_Quelle ironie…_se dit Naruto. Il sentit le corps de Sasuke se presser une fois de plus contre le sien. Il soupira…S'il était quelqu'un de gentil, altruiste et bienveillant, il se serait sûrement embarrasser avec des arguments, où alors il lui aurait raconté plusieurs passages de sa vie pour chercher à le dégoûter. Mais…Le blond ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un d'altruiste ou de bienveillant, et il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais souhaité devenir ce genre de personne. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de demander :

- Sais-tu…Qu'il n'y aura aucune marche arrière possible ?

- Je le sais.

- Sais-tu que ce que tu viens de voir n'est qu'un millième de la cruauté dont je suis capable de faire preuve ?

- Je le sais.

- Sais-tu qu'à partir de maintenant…tu m'appartiens ?

- Je meurs d'envie de le savoir.

Non…Il n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil. Il n'était ni altruiste, ni bienveillant…Alors…pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas juste suivre ses envies comme toujours ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si le brun n'était pas consentant. Il avait toujours suivit ses pulsions, ses désirs, ne prenant comme guide rien d'autre à part son instinct.

Il passa son bras autour de la taille fine de Sasuke qui ne fit que se presser un peu plus contre lui avec un sourire face à ce geste possessif. Il se pencha, lentement, comme pour dire à Sasuke qu'il pouvait encore fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et toujours au ralentit, lui laissant encore une fois le temps de s'échapper, il posa ses lèvres sur celles plus qu'attrayantes de l'Uchiwa.

Naruto sentit les mains de la beauté brune s'enfouir dans ses cheveux alors que le baiser d'abord chaste ne le resta pas longtemps. Pourquoi avait-il mis tant de temps déjà ? Peu importe…Ca ne lui reprendrait pas deux fois de vouloir se montrer juste et partial. Il voulait Sasuke…Sasuke lui appartenait…Maintenant, à jamais. Et il allait prendre plaisir à lui montrer autant de fois qu'il le pouvait.

Il bloqua une fois de plus le corps du brun du sien et continua de l'embrasser avec autant de fougue. Leur langue se touchaient et se caressait, le laissant dominer le baiser. Le bruit érotique des halètements qui sortaient parfois de leurs bouches et des vêtements se frottant régnait dans le couloir, rendait l'atmosphère chaude et lourde, presque électrisante.

Le Yakuza souleva le brun qui pour toute réponse entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Le blond sourit à travers le baiser et laissa ses mains glisser sur les cuisses de l'étudiant par-dessus le pantalon de lycéen se délectant des soupirs qui sortirent de sa bouche.

Leurs bouches se décollèrent enfin et avec un sourire carnassier, Naruto descendit vers le coup d'une victime plus que consentante. La respiration erratique, Sasuke subissait l'exquise torture, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en ultime barrière à ses plaintes. Il ferma gracieusement les yeux pour profiter de ce moment quand il entendit le bruit distinct de pas se rapprochant imperceptiblement.

Le beau brun les rouvrit brusquement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il soupira sachant mettre fin à un moment de pure délectation et dit :

- Bad boy…L'interclasse va bientôt sonner.

Le blond soupira avant de se détacher lentement de ce corps entêtant. Ils partirent calmement et se dirigèrent vers leur cours de sport, ils furent assez loin juste à temps et entendirent la sonnerie et les cris de tous les élèves passant dans ce couloir pour se rendre au prochain cours.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- Bon…Comme certains ont pu le remarquer, une « bagarre » a eu lieu dans le couloir de l'aile sud de lycée. Nous n'avons pas encore retrouve ceux qui ont causé un tel carnage mais nous les soupçons s'y être mis à plusieurs. Les deux lycéens ont été battus au sang et ce, jusqu'à l'inconscience. Il s'agit deux lycéens de troisième année du nom de Neji et Hidan. D'après nos examens, ils ont tous deux plusieurs côtes et autres os brisés. Hidan a une commotion cérébrale dut à un choque avec une surface dur que nous envisageons fortement être le mur. Ce sont des blessures plutôt graves mais leurs jours ne sont pas en danger, heureusement.

Les élèves du lycées écoutaient attentivement l'ambulancier, certains étaient choqués par ce qui s'était passé il y en avait même qui s'était évanouis quand ils avaient vu les corps baignant dans le sang sur le sol d'un des couloirs principal. Plusieurs filles étaient en train de pleurés alors que d'autre se remettaient tout doucement de ce qu'il venait d'entendre alors que d'autres propageaient déjà la rumeur partout où elle semblait ne pas avoir été entendu dans son intégralité. En somme des réactions prévisibles…

L'ambulancier balaya les élèves du regard, passant des expressions choquées, à celles curieuses, puis vers celle grave et sérieuse. Son regard s'arrêta ensuite sur un élève. Il sentit ses sourcils se hausser et sa bouche s'entrouvrir légèrement en voyant l'expression profondément indifférente voir passablement ennuyé qu'affichait une beauté brune à quelques mètres de là.

Le jeune homme avait l'air plus jeune que les autres lycéens et était d'une beauté aussi étourdissante que fascinante. Le beau brun releva la tête et l'homme rencontra deux perles d'obsidiennes. Il sentit se perdre dans cette noirceur sans fond et s'y décrocha difficilement, se raclant la gorge. Il détourna la tête et rencontra cette fois-ci des yeux d'un bleu azur. Un très beau bleu…appartenant à un très beau garçon. Grand, beau blond bien battit…Et surtout posant sur lui un regard rappelant l'enfer.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Cette nouvelle avait choqué bien des personnes, mais, comme toute rumeur, elle reste dans un coin de notre esprit, réapparaît dans une conversation à l'occasion, souvent absente de nos pensées. Surtout qu'il y avait ceux sur qui cela n'avait que glisser, les gens qui se foutait de ça, soit parce qu'ils considéraient que ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'aux autres, soit parce qu'ils préféraient ne pas faire attention à ça, soit tout simplement parce que les personnes concernés ne les intéressaient pas.

La plupart des personnes étaient de ceux qui n'y pensaient déjà plus. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils regardaient avec attention la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Tenten Ama était devant Naruto Uzumaki, tenant entre ses mains une lettre lui étant destiné.

Le beau blond la regardait, tenant négligemment son sac par-dessus son épaule, haussant un sourcil, avec un léger sourire en voyant les joues rouges et l'air déterminée de cette étudiante portant l'uniforme des deuxièmes années. _Est-ce que tout le monde se serait décidé pour me faire des déclarations aujourd'hui ? _pensa-t-il ironiquement en se rappelant de Sasuke.

Le Yakuza la détailla d'un œil ennuyé. Les cheveux chocolats retenu en deux macarons, les yeux de la même couleur, un visage aux traits profondément banal. Sa déclaration, respectant la tradition de la lettre d'amour, avec la fameuse phrase « je mets mes sentiments entre tes mains » étaient aussi ennuyante que cette fille.

Cela ne valait rien comparer au baiser passionnel que Sasuke lui avait donné, pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Il eut un léger soupir, cela ne servait à rien de les comparés si ce n'est que ramené cette pauvre fille encore plus bas que terre. Naruto se rendit compte de l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour, attendant avec impatience sa réponse.

Le chef de l'Akatsuki eut soudain un sourire carnassier et passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste rappelant celui d'un loup se léchant les babines. Et c'est d'ailleurs avec cette démarche de prédateur qu'il se dirigea droit devant lui sous les rougissements de plus en plus présent de Tenten, qui se sentait avoir de plus en plus chaud fasse à ce sourire affamé.

Le blond continuait de marcher, ses pas lents résonnant alors qu'il se dirigeait d'une démarche assurer vers la lycéenne sous le regard avide des élèves qui s'étaient fait de plus en plus nombreux. Puis, alors qu'ils n'étaient séparés que d'à peine cinquante centimètres et que la jeune fille attendait, le cœur battant, Naruto la contourna avec un naturel qui ne laissait aucune ambiguïté : il n'avait jamais eu l'attention d'aller vers elle.

Pourtant…Il n'avait en aucun cas perdu son sourire carnassier qui au contraire avait l'air de s'être plus qu'affirmer au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Personne ne comprit vraiment au début, ils se poussèrent tous et laissèrent le blond continuer à avancer, se regardant tous pour savoir à quelle personne l'Uzumaki réservait ses gestes depuis le début.

Bientôt, tous les doutes furent écartés pour ne plus laisser place ensuite qu'à l'ébahissement de tout le monde en voyant nul autre que Sasuke Uchiwa, appuyé contre les casiers, un sourire en coin plus qu'engageant. Les exclamations ahuries résonnèrent alors que Naruto plaçait calmement ses bras de chaque côté de la tête du brun.

Et tous purent le voir se baisser, lentement, presque avec une lenteur insoutenable vers Sasuke pour venir ravir ses lèvres avec passion.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_- Gaara. _

- Sasori ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_- Dit à Naruto, que c'est fait. _

Gaara n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Sasori avait déjà raccroché, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'en placer une. Il soupira tout en rangeant son portable puis se permit un sourire, il reconnaissait bien là Sasori, pas du genre à s'embarrasser de baratin ou autre parole inutile, il faisait passé l'information et ça s'arrêtait là.

Le roux regarda autour de lui à la recherche de Naruto et vit deux jeunes filles se diriger en courant vers un couloir. Il fronça les sourcils et décida d'aller voir ce qui attirait autant l'attention. Ses sourcils se haussèrent et un sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit ce qui ameutait autant de personne.

Il se fraya facilement un chemin et dit d'une voix égale :

- Naruto…

Le beau blond se décolla lentement de Sasuke et se retourna vers Gaara. Le Yakuza eut un sourire en voyant son meilleur ami lui offrir un regard glacé :

- C'est fait, déclara Gaara pour seule réponse.

Le chef de l'Akatsuki haussa un sourcil avant d'avoir un rire discret. Il secoua la tête et dit :

- Sasori est rentré ?

- Sûrement.

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit. Il se pencha vers Sasuke et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois et de suivre Gaara.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**POV SASUKE**

J'avais quelque chose…au fond du ventre. Une sorte de pressentiment…Pas forcément mauvais. Mais un pressentiment. Je marchais dans les couloirs, calmement, pourtant, mes enjambées étaient plus rapides que d'habitude. Comme si quelque chose dehors me poussait à sa rencontre.

Les regards sur moi étaient encore plus pesant qu'à l'accoutumée. Après ce qu'avait fait Naruto de toute manière, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à autre chose. J'eus un sourire. Je m'étais préparé à quelque chose comme ça de sa part, je ne savais trop bien qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à avoir de relation cachée, ou tout simplement à se préoccuper des autres. C'est ce genre de choses qui faisait qu'il était mon prince charmant…C'est petits détails d'une importance capital pour créer un tel être.

Ho, il ne fallait pas croire que je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. J'étais loin d'être simplet…Ce n'était pas dans un élan de romantisme, ou de mièvrerie, ni pour me montrer que pour moi il serait prêt à tout. Les raisons étaient simples. Il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser à se cacher, et s'il avait fait le choix de s'afficher ainsi, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était incroyablement possessif.

Mon Bad boy considérait que je lui appartenais…Je lui appartenais. C'était vrai. Il était d'ailleurs un peu long à la détente de ne pas l'avoir remarquer plus tôt, mais bon. J'ai au moins appris que pour ce genre de chose il ne fallait pas essayer d'être subtile.

- Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Je m'arrêtais en entendant mon nom, me rendant compte que, perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas remarquer avoir passé la grille. Je me tournais lentement vers la voix qui m'avait appelé, clair, mélodieuse, et juste assez grave pour être incroyablement plaisante.

Devant moi se tenait un blond d'à peu près ma taille. Il avait de longs cheveux d'or descendant jusqu'en dessous de ses omoplates, une peau de craie presque aussi pâle que la mienne et un visage de poupée de porcelaine. Ce genre de visage magnifique et merveilleux qui a pour seule explication plausible d'appartenir à l'une de ces statuettes fragile. Mais ce qui me marqua le plus fut bien…Ces yeux. Bleu. Bleu clair. C'est ce que dirait un de ses adolescents imbéciles qui à l'esprit trop étriqué pour donné la vraie valeur de ses prunelles. Bleu cristal…Bleu diamant…Voilà la couleur de ses yeux.

Mais surtout…Un bleu qui me paraissait…étrangement familier. Et si seulement ce n'était que ses yeux. Tout dans cette personne me transportait dans une mélancolie entêtante et douloureuse. Il me fit un sourire, ce sourire aussi, il me paraissait familier. Cette douceur…

Il me tendit la main et prononça une fois de plus de cette voix :

- Deidara.

Je baissais les yeux vers sa main tendue, cette main parfaite. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils puis avançait la mienne pour la serrer. Ce contact…Ce contact amical, me rappelait quelque chose. Je regardais nos deux mains et pris une profonde inspiration avant de parler à mon tour :

- Je n'essaie pas de te draguer ni rien mais…Est-ce que…Est-ce qu'on ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?

- Si.

- Qui es-tu ?

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, les fouillant sans relâche à la recherche d'une réponse. Nos mains se détachèrent et il répéta de sa voix douce :

- Deidara.

Il me tourna le dos et se mit à avancer, ses pas frôlant gracieusement le trottoir. Je jetais un regard derrière moi pour voir que rien n'avait changé. Ils étaient toujours là, toujours. A me suivre et me tourner autour comme des vautours. Sauf que cette fois, je n'étais pas seul, et vu le physique de Deidara, ils avaient d'autant plus de raison de me tourner autour. Je détestais ça.

- Sasuke ? Tu me suis ?

Voyant mon très léger froncement de sourcil, il se reprit et dit toujours aussi calmement :

- Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir. C'est Naruto qui m'envoie, vu que tu n'as jamais fais le chemin à pied jusqu'au domaine.

- Tu es un Yakuza ? demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

Il eut un léger rire et dit :

- Pas vraiment…

- Pas vraiment ?

- Tu es bien curieux.

C'était vrai…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prenait. Je ne m'étais jamais montré aussi indiscret envers quelqu'un. Je n'avais jamais tenté d'en savoir plus que ça sur la vie de quelqu'un. Mais il y avait quelque chose…Il y avait quelque chose chez ce type qui attisait ma curiosité. Et encore plus étrange…Qui attirait ma sympathie.

- Je répondrais à tes questions lorsque nous serons arrivés si tu veux bien.

J'hochais gracieusement de la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que j'acceptais ? Je ne connaissais même pas ce type. Il ne m'avait dit de lui que son prénom, répondant à mes questions par des réponses vagues. Et pourtant…D'un seul regard, alors qu'il dardait de nouveau ses yeux de glace sur moi. Quelque chose de bizarre se passa…Le sentiment que je haïssais le plus m'envahit…La confiance.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- Deidara-sama !

Alors qu'il passait entre les rangs des Yakuzas, ils s'inclinèrent tous le saluant. Sama ? Pourtant je me rappelle qu'il n'était _pas vraiment _un Yakuza. Il me jeta un regard un coin et me fit un clin d'œil avant de continuer d'avancer.

Sur le chemin…J'avais essayé de me remémorer ce type. Je n'y étais pas arrivé. Pourtant j'avais l'impression que ça ne faisait pas longtemps. Nous entrâmes dans un des salons, il s'assit à une table d'ébène vernie et me fit signe de prendre place en face de lui. Je remarquais que deux tasses de thés nous attendaient déjà.

Je m'installais calmement et il me fit un léger sourire avant de dire :

- Alors Sasuke…Tu sors avec Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

Je glissais mes doigts autour de la tasse, m'imprégnant de sa chaleur. J'eus un léger rictus quand il utilisa l'expression sortir avec.

- Naruto est…mon prince _charmant._

Je vis ses yeux exorbités qui reprirent leurs tailles normales. Son sourire s'élargit :

- Alors il s'est enfin casé ? Merci, mon dieu.

- Enfin ?

- J'ai su des le premier regard que tu étais avec Naruto. Et que si ce n'était pas encore fait, ça n'allait pas tarder. Je crois que tu incarnes tout ce qu'il recherche chez un compagnon. Tu sais…Il n'a jamais eu de petits copains. Des conquêtes, ça oui, des tonnes, mais il n'a jamais emmené personne ici. Personne n'était apparemment assez bien pour lui…Tu sais pourquoi aucune des ses conquêtes n'est jamais venu ici ? demanda Deidara la mine soudain sérieuse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand on n'entre ici, on n'en sort plus. Si un jour tu venais à te lasser de Naruto…Il serait alors dans l'obligation de te tuer. Tu ne peux désormais plus partir. C'est comme ça. J'espère…que tu sais ce que tu fais ?

_Sais-tu…Qu'il n'y aura aucune marche arrière possible ? _

_Sais-tu qu'à partir de maintenant…tu m'appartiens ? _

Ces paroles résonnaient dans ma tête et j'en compris enfin le véritable sens. Comme s'il m'aurait expliqué ce qu'il entendait par là…Non, il n'était pas assez généreux pour m'expliquer la situation. Il préférait que je me rende compte moi-même dans quel état j'étais dès à présent.

Naruto…Je ne sais pas si c'était une preuve de masochisme pur et simple mais…Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais autant aimé quand cet instant. Je sentais que mon cœur s'emballait dans ma poitrine mais, j'étais maintenant tellement habitué à ça que ça ne me faisait presque plus mal.

- Je le sais. Dis-moi Deidara…Toi qu'as-tu fait pour te retrouver ici ? Tu n'es pas un Yakuza.

- Mon histoire est longue.

- Le temps est sûrement une des choses qui ne m'importe plus depuis déjà un moment.

Il me regarda un instant, sa tasse à mi-chemin vers sa bouche. Je vis ses lèvres frémir et il me dit :

- Je t'ai déjà vu…À l'enterrement de tes parents. Il y a trois ans. Je connaissais Mikoto, ta mère, parce que…Elle m'a sauvé de la rue. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'avais huit ans. Je devais volé pour me nourrir et ce genre de truc parce que j'ai toujours refusé de me prostituer. Pour moi, c'était impossible. J'étais bien trop fier, même enfant, et j'avouerais sans problème que j'aurais préféré mourir de faim plutôt que de faire ce genre de choses. Elle était là et m'a sauvé de cette vie. Elle m'a emmené dans un orphelinat pas très connu et j'ai vécu là-bas…Elle venait souvent me voir, j'étais content. Et puis…un jour, j'avais douze ans et j'attendais sa visite. Elle me parlait souvent de ses fils, ses fils parfaits. Ses anges…Elle m'a même dit qu'elle avait trois fils et j'ai compris qu'elle m'incluait dans le lot. Je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi douce…On m'a dit, le jour suivant, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais revenir me voir. Deux mois plus tard, j'étais à l'enterrement…

Les yeux écarquillés je voyais les images revenir en bloque. Lui…Je me rappelle de lui accouder à cet arbre. Je l'avais trouvé si beau. Il pleurait…Son visage était sec, mais moi je savais, il pleurait, comme moi…Comme Itachi. Le regard fixe, le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux il pleurait.

_Flash-back_

_- Tu…Connaissais mes parents ? _

_Le magnifique garçon tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un sourire. Le même sourire que ma mère…Ce sourire dont la douceur était presque douloureuse. _

_- Tu es…Sasuke Uchiwa, n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Oui…_

_Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je répondais. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais venu le voir. Je ne savais pas…Pourtant j'étais là. J'étais là, devant lui et j'avais l'impression que sa douleur était si semblable à la mienne. __**Il **__m'était si semblable. Et il avait ce sourire…Le même sourire que ma mère. Le sourire d'un ange…_

_- Et toi qui es-tu ? _

_M'intéresser à quelqu'un ? Moi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à personne à part à mon frère. _

_- Ca n'a pas d'importance. _

_- C'est important. _

_- Ca n'a pas d'importance, répéta-t-il avec le même sourire. _

_Il s'était alors rapproché de moi, doucement, calmement et, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens m'avait demandé :_

_- Tu me fais confiance ? _

_Je ne répondis rien. Je me contentais de le regarder. Et mes yeux irrémédiablement sec jusqu'alors commençait à doucement, doucement, sous ce sourire trop doux, s'humidifier. Moi qui ne pleurait pas. _

_- Sasuke ! _

_Mon frère arrivait et vit ce garçon aux longs cheveux blonds. Il le regarda de la même manière que je le regardais puis dit :_

_- Qui êtes-vous ? _

_- Ca n'as pas d'importance, dit il pour la troisième fois de cette voix mélodieuse. _

_Il nous regarda tous les deux et son sourire se fit plus doux si c'était possible. Il tourna les talons et alors que j'étais statufié sur place, mon frère s'élança vers lui. Il s'arrêta tournant vers nous son visage de poupée :_

_- Nous nous reverrons…C'est une promesse. _

_Puis, sur un dernier sourire, il nous tourna le dos et se remit en marche. Disparaissant à travers les bois qui bordaient le cimetière. Et alors, je sentis, moi qui ne pleurait jamais, une larme roulée sur ma joue, aussi douce et douloureuse que ce sourire._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Je restais totalement statufié alors qu'il me faisait ce même doux sourire. Il posa sa main sous son menton et m'envoya un clin d'œil avant de dire :

- Ton thé va refroidir.

Je détestais ce sentiment de confiance qui m'envahissait quand j'étais à côté de lui. Comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours…Je détestais ça. Je détestais encore le plus le fait d'être incapable de le détester. Et je haïssais par-dessus tout ce regard qui semblait lire en moi. J'aurais voulu détester ce type qui m'était si semblable. Mais je n'éprouvais que confiance et sympathie pour lui…J'eu un sourire et pris une gorgée de mon thé.

- Ton histoire ne se termine pas là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle est longue.

- Je n'ai que du temps, murmurais-je.

Il reposa calmement sa tasse et dit :

- Après cet épisode…J'ai décidé que je voulais devenir médecin.

- Médecin ? Qu'est-ce qui t'intéressait tant dans la médecine ?

- Ho…Je ne suis pas un altruiste qui voulait soigné des gens ou un truc dans le genre…Je m'intéressais, au poison.

- Poison ?

- Oui…Je n'ai étudié que ça, le reste m'ennuyais pour être franc. Et finalement ça m'a bien servis, finit-il avec un air rêveur. J'étais quelqu'un de plutôt…renfermé. Je ne parlais à personne, je ne regardais personne. Alors, les espaces avec du monde étaient pour moi un enfer. Je n'aimais pas…les autres. Ces gens qui te regarde et qui veulent te connaître. Tous les mêmes…Ce ne sont que des vautours.

Je relevais la tête à cette phrase. Comment… ? Je croisais les bras sur la table et posais ma tête dessus, attendant. Décidant de ne pas intervenir.

- Et là…L'orphelinat allait à un festival. La seule chose que j'aimais dans les festivals, c'était les feux d'artifices. Ces explosions si belles…pleines de milles et une couleur. Pour moi, c'était un des arts les plus beaux. Je souhaitais que mon cœur explose lui aussi en mille et une couleur…Puis…En plein milieu d'un feu d'artifice, des coups de feux on retentit tous le monde était paniqué. Et courait dans tous les sens se prenant les pieds dans leurs Yutaka. Je n'avais pas peur…Et je me suis alors dirigé vers l'endroit où il y avait le moins de monde, l'endroit d'où provenaient les coups de feux. C'est bête, non ?

- Pourquoi es-tu allé là-bas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il y avait trop de monde, et je n'aimais pas ça. J'y suis allé sans me presser, doucement. Et je me suis enfoncé dans les bois qui bordaient les environs. J'avais quatorze ans. Et j'étais totalement inconscient. Et là…Mon cœur a explosé. Je l'ai vu. Lui…

- Qui ça ?

- Akasuna Sasori. Aussi surnommé « Sasori des sables rouges » ou encore le scorpion. Je l'ai trouvé si beau…Si…J'étais tellement…J'étais comme un bout de métal face à un aimant. Il s'échappait de lui une attraction presque magnétique. Il était…couvert de sang. Et…Il y avait trois corps à ses pieds. Trois hommes. Morts.

Je ne dis rien, restant calme alors qu'il m'enfouit ses yeux dans les miens, à la recherche d'une moindre trace de peur, au moindre sursaut, à la moindre crispation. Mais rien. Je lui fis un sourire l'encourageant à continuer et en réponse il me fit un sourire éclatant il dit d'une voix plus forte :

- Il était blessé. On lui avait fais une blessure à l'épaule avec un couteau qui était couvert de poison. Ce n'était pas grave tant que ça ne s'affectait pas. Il s'est alors tourné vers moi. Et m'a jaugé du regard. Je n'avais pas peur. Son regard faisait que mon cœur difficilement reconstitué explosait une fois de plus. Et…Je lui ai pris la main et l'ai emmené chez moi, il m'a suivit sans un mot. Je l'ai soigné. Et je me suis endormis après avoir passer la soirée à le veiller. Je lui avais donné des somnifères, précisa-t-il. Le lendemain, il n'était plus là. Je suis revenu chaque jour au même endroit et deux mois plus tard, il était là. Couvert de sang…Il m'a tendu la main et je l'ai prise. Il m'a emmené ici m'a installé dans sa chambre. Chaque soir il revenait me voir et il m'observait dormir. Et puis, encore deux mois plus tard, je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit et il m'a embrassé. Ensuite, chaque soir, je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit et il était là. Parfois même il revenait et était une fois de plus imbibé de sang, je ne lui posais pas de question. Mais on s'est mis à parler, il me posait des questions sur moi. Je les lui retournais, quand il ne répondait pas à certaine je n'insistais pas et…Au bout de six mois, j'avais quinze ans, il…m'a posé la question « Dit…est-ce que tu ne serais pas amoureux de moi ? ». Je lui ai répondus oui. Et tu devines la suite.

- C'est une belle histoire.

- Tu trouves ? Moi aussi…La plupart des gens la trouveraient bizarre.

- La plupart des gens sont bêtes, informais-je d'une voix traînante.

Il eut un petit rire et il me regarda une fois de plus droit dans les yeux avant de me dire :

- Je suis heureux…Si Naruto t'a choisit, c'est qu'il n'est pas si bête finalement.

- Il a mit un mois et demi avant de comprendre que je le draguais et que j'étais accessoirement amoureux de lui.

- J'ai rien dit, soupira-t-il.

Nous échangeâmes un autre regard et je sus qu'une étrange complicité s'était installé entre nous. Il souleva sa tasse et fit tourner le liquide à l'intérieur d'un geste frénétique.

- Dit…est-ce que tu as peur des cadavres ?

- Non, répondis-je d'un ton blasé.

Il haussa un sourcil amusé puis me fit un sourire espiègle avant de me chuchoter :

- Alors je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter la bienvenue…Sasuke.

**A SUIVRE…**

**Vous aimez ? (Auteur en train de se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang). Dites-le moi s'il vous plaît ! Dans le chapitre prochain Itachi et Yahiko reviendront avec bien sur notre sexy brun et notre Bad boy national ! **

**Review ? **

**Nekogami-sama. **


	8. Un loup déguisé

**WELCOME IN WONDERLAND :**

**CHAPITRE VIII : **

**Bonjour, Bonsoir. **

**Me voilà comme d'habitude avec le tant attendu chapitre VIII de Welcome in Wonderland. Oui, il m'a AUSSI donné du mal…-_- Au programme, une évolution entre Itachi et Yahiko plus que conséquente…^_^**

**Pairing : Naruto (seme) X Sasuke Yahiko (seme) X Itachi Sasori (seme) X Deidara. **

**Raiting : M**

**PLAGIA INTERDIT !**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Sachiko : Une nouvelle lectrice ! Et Waouh…Que d'enthousiasme ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes autant mon histoire et j'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant. N'hésite pas à me parler même pour ne rien dire ou justement à trop en dire car ta review m'a fait plaisir. En espérant te retrouver à la fin de ce chapitre…**

**Capi : Moi non plus quand je relis je n'aime pas trop le début, et il est vrai que ces deux derniers chapitre son sans aucun doute les meilleurs…En espèrant que celui-là te laisse la même impression. **

**Masirkkisoi : Hahaha ! J'ai mis du temps avant de trouver cette histoire sur Sasori et Deidara et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Et effectivement, l'honorable auteur se fera un plaisir de l'approfondir U_U. **

**At Nox : J'adore tes reviews ! ****A chaque fois elles me donnent envie d'écrire plus et de faire des chapitres qui en seront à la hauteur. Et espérons que ça ne changera pas ! Encore un chapitre plutôt long qui, espérons te plaira. **

**Aya-hana-chan : Naruto va devenir de plus en plus possessif ce qui je suis sûr te plaira, et d'ailleurs il ne sera pas le seul…Effectivement, il y aura une forte amélioration entre Yahiko et Itachi dans ce chapitre. **

**Reytan : Merci bien…Oui, je travaille dur pour que mes personnages soient Sexy…^_^ ! Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir être à la place de Sasuke, mes pauvres Yaoistes que nous sommes, sommes contentés de lire et laisser parler notre imagination ! A bientôt j'espère !**

**Koalamanga : Et oui…Les problèmes vont vites arrivés. Et on ne peut tout simplement pas en rester là !**

**Mia-vie-ou-meurt : Tu vas voir, tu vas voir….**

**Aemilia97 : Et heureusement ! Mais il sera aussi, plus classe, plus beau, plus sexy…Héhéhé ! Et puis, il ne sera pas si froid avec une certaine personne. **

**Kawaii-no-tenshi : Les lemons…Ils arriveront ne vous inquiétez point. Et l'action se prépare tout doucement mais bien sûr qu'il y en aura.**

**Elodiedalton : Ouais…Naruto a la classe ! Et effectivement les autres sont totalement dans leurs mondes ! Ha oui, et dans ce chapitre aussi, notre Bad boy a la classe !**

**Chouchou : Prochainement…Très prochainement. **

**NarcizaPotterMalfoy : Ouais en y réfléchissant bien il faut être taré…Mais c'est ça qui fait son charme à l'histoire. Ca et aussi qu'ils sont trop sexy ! **

**Sasage Harlequine : La première fois entre eux deux ? 'Sait pas…On verra ça ! Haha ! Je t'ai prise dans ma toile…tu n'as même plus envie de t'échapper et ça parce que…J'ai le clavier en mon pouvoir !**

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

Tsunade était ce que l'on pouvait appelé une femme forte.

Elle était la directrice du prestigieux lycée Ginyuri. Depuis maintenant près de vingt ans elle s'était assurée que tout se passe bien dans l'école et surtout que son établissement garde sa renommée, la, maintenant à un niveau irréprochable et d'une poigne de fer.

Elle n'avait jamais faillit à sa tâche, restant impartiale, grave, juste et droite. Elle n'avait jamais eu une quelconque préférence pour ses élèves. Ou elle l'avait très bien caché.

La blonde réservait le même jugement à n'importe qui, et ceux qui bafouaient les règlements, et se moquaient des ordres qu'elle donnait s'en mordaient toujours les doigts. Toujours…

Elle enleva lentement ses lunettes et passa une main dans sa longue chevelure en soupirant…Ca c'était toujours passé ainsi. Mais…Quand est-ce qu'elle avait commencé violer ses propres règlements ?

La directrice fit pivoté son fauteuil de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve en face de la baie vitrée. Non…Elle savait parfaitement quand elle avait commencé. Quand _**Il **_était arrivé dans son bureau. Elle s'en rappelait comme si l'histoire avait eu lieu la veille…On lui avait annoncé sa présence et dès l'instant où il était entré dans la pièce et le silence s'y était fait d'office.

Tsunade n'avait jamais compris ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de Sarutobi quand il lui avait conseillé ce beau jeune homme, en fait, qu'il lui avait presque forcé la main pour qu'elle l'intègre dans cette école. Elle avait accepté de bonne grâce la proposition de l'ancien directeur, curieuse de savoir quel était ce jeune homme qu'il avait l'air de particulièrement apprécier.

Des semaines durant elle avait posé des questions à son ancien sensei, dévorée par une curiosité vorace en le voyant ainsi parler de quelqu'un. Quand il prononçait le prénom de ce lycéen, il y avait dans sa voix un mélange d'admiration, espièglerie, et…quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'avait compris que trop tard.

Naruto Uzumaki…Ce nom l'avait hanté. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où il était enfin arrivé.

Naruto Uzumaki…Le lycéen avait passé la porte de son bureau comme si le lieu lui appartenait. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ce jour où les yeux d'un bleu troublant l'avaient dévisagé. Et alors qu'elle l'observait, elle s'était demandé où est-ce que Sarutobi avait bien pu trouver un tel phénomène.

Des cheveux d'or ébouriffés retombant en mèches inégales sur des yeux azur, une peau magnifiquement halée, et un corps que n'importe quel dieu grecque auraient envié alors qu'il n'avait à l'époque que seize ans.

La directrice se rappelait très bien avoir été choqué par ce physique de…Prince charmant ? Oui…Il était l'archétype parfait du _prince charmant _des temps modernes. C'était la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit quand elle l'avait vu, convainque d'avoir devant elle un de ses prochains élèves préférés. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas pu resté bien longtemps sur cette pensée. Il s'était tout simplement approché d'elle, lentement, calmement. Et il lui avait dit avec un sourire en coin :

_- Ohayo, oba-chan. _

Le chute avait été rude…Très rude. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi choquée de sa vie. Personne n'avait jamais osé faire preuve d'une telle impolitesse avec elle. Et lui, il arrivait d'on ne sait où et agissait comme si l'établissement était sous son contrôle. Elle se préparait mentalement à le remettre à sa place mais fut coupé en plein élan.

Il lui avait sourit…Ce n'était pas le sourire auquel elle s'attendait au début, et rien que par ce sourire, elle avait compris. C'était un loup…Un loup déguisé en prince. Comme le loup s'était déguisé en grand-mère pour dévorer le petit chaperon, celui-là prenait le costume d'un prince charmant.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- Vous m'avez appelé Tsunade-ba-chan ?

La femme dévisagea celui qui lui faisait face. Il avait maintenant les traits d'un homme. Et quel homme…

- Effectivement Naruto, je t'ai _convoqué. _

- Hn.

- Assis-toi.

Il n'haussa même pas un sourcil sous l'ordre et resta nonchalamment adossé à la porte. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste de lycéen, les jambes croisées, il attendait. Son visage affichant une indifférence sans égale…Elle soupira.

- Naruto…sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai convoqué ?

- Je devrais, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

La blonde plissa légèrement les yeux, bien sûr qu'il savait pourquoi il était là.

- Tu as agressé physiquement deux élèves de troisième année…On les a retrouvés pratiquement défiguré ! Ils…Ils avaient le visage en sang, leurs côtes sont cassés, toute leur colonne vertébrale est plus que mal en point, Neji a le bras cassé, et des os déplacé et Hidan a une commotion cérébrale parce que tu lui a frappé la tête contre le mur je ne sais combien de fois ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait, Naruto ? Ils mettront des mois pour se remettre ! Des Mois ! finit-elle en hurlant.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce. Naruto entrouvrit la bouche et prit enfin la parole pour couper l'affreux et pesant calme de la pièce.

- Et alors ?

Tsunade, qui s'était levé de sa chaise se laissa retombé sur celle-ci, profondément heurté. Ses lèvres tremblèrent en même temps que ses mains alors qu'elle répétait ébahis :

- Et alors ? Et alors ? C'est…C'est tout ce que ça te fait… ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Naruto ?

Un autre silence pesant accueillit la voix légèrement cassée de la directrice. Elle chercha du regard les yeux de Naruto qui avait la tête baissée, ses mèches blondes recouvrant son regard azur.

Elle attendit…Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps elle attendit ainsi, combien de fois elle entendit la trotteuse qui continuait son chemin de son bruit caractéristique sur l'énorme horloge contre le mur.

Il releva alors lentement la tête. Aucune trace de remord ne peignait ses traits, comme elle l'aurait espéré, aucune lueur hésitante dans son regard. Rien si ce n'est le dédain et la détermination brûlante.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?_ Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche. Vous posez la question alors que vous ne voulez pas savoir la réponse. Mais vous savez quoi…Je vais quand même vous la donnez oba-chan.

Il s'approcha et un rictus tordit sa bouche parfaite. Il appuya lentement chacune de ses mains sur chaque coin du bureau et se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit séparé que de quelques centimètres de celui de la blonde.

Le Yakuza enfonça ensuite ses orbes cobalt dans celles marron de la femme. Il se sépara de son rictus et la toisa froidement, ses mèches blondes retombant devant son regard emplit de danger. _Un loup…_

- Si j'ai fais ça…C'est parce qu'ils avaient osés vouloir touché à ce qui m'appartient.

- Ce qui t'appartient ? bégaya-t-elle.

Le blond se redressa calmement et lui tourna le dos. Il se dirigea sereinement vers la porte et alors qu'il tendait la main vers la poignée.

- Naruto !

- Vous devriez me remerciez…de les avoirs laissés en vie…Mais vu votre manque grandissant de reconnaissance…Qui sait ce qui peut arriver, Oba-chan.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la toisa une dernière fois de ses yeux bleus glacials. Puis, à son plus grand ébahissement il lui envoya le sourire charmeur le plus séducteur qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Et le contraste avec ses yeux emplis de dédain était saisissant…effrayant…

_Un loup déguisé en prince charmant…_

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Yahiko Namikaze…n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifié de prince charmant. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait compris dans quel univers il vivait. Un univers à la teinte rouge sang…C'est dans cet univers qu'il avait vécu, qu'il s'était développé. On lui avait appris plusieurs choses…Les choses dites « fondamentales ».

Il avait été élevé avec un autre garçon. Naruto…Ils avaient deux ans de différence. Et Minato Namikaze s'était fait un plaisir de les instruire. On lui avait donné une leçon, la principale, une leçon qui avait été gravé dans sa chair. Cette leçon était simple…Il y avait deux types de personnes : la victime et le bourreau. Le loup et l'agneau. Et, après avoir vécu ce rôle, il avait décidé qu'il ne serait en aucun cas une victime. Il n'avait donc le choix de devenir bourreau.

On lui avait donc apprit à être un bon bourreau. Un bon bourreau…ne ressentait aucune pitié. Jamais. Un bon bourreau ne ressentait aucun regret…Jamais. L'indulgence, le repentit, la compassion, la miséricorde…étaient des sentiments qui lui étaient étrangers. L'humanité…était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de ressentir qu'à moitié.

Yahiko était un bon bourreau…un très bon bourreau. Il avait expérimenté plusieurs choses...Sans jamais en être réellement satisfait. Tuer…ne lui apportait plus tellement de plaisir, c'était quelque chose à laquelle il s'était tellement habitué que c'en devenait presque un lot quotidien.

Le Yakuza rouvrit calmement les yeux, regardant le plafond de sa chambre.

Itachi…était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis maintenant trois heures, apparemment, il faisait un projet pour le cours d'art et n'avait pas bougé. D'après plusieurs Yakuza, il était penché sur son bureau et ne bougeait pas, les cheveux détachés retombant sur son visage il dessinait furieusement sur plusieurs énormes feuilles. Il ne les avait même pas regardé, semblant ne pas les entendre.

Itachi Uchiwa…Cet étudiant l'avait fasciné dès le début. Quand il était arrivé, les yeux brillant de détermination, les poings serrés. Que ce soit par son apparence d'une beauté captivante, son odeur entêtante, sa voix enchanteresse, par cette douceur empoisonnée…Il savait très bien, que l'aîné des Uchiwa était tout sauf ce qu'il laissait voir. Cette lueur dans son regard…C'était un acteur, et un acteur de talent. Il l'avait compris…Ca n'en rendait la partie que plus intéressante.

Yahiko aimait le jeu auquel ils se donnaient tous deux. Ce jeu de séduction, tous deux attendaient simplement de voir quand il se terminerait, enveniment les choses, les laissant arriver. Il n'y aurait ni gagnant, ni perdant. Juste deux témoins, spectateur de leur propre vie.

Le roux se leva lentement, sûrement, vers la chambre d'un certain brun. Il regarda un instant la porte puis eut un sourire.

_Dans quel rôle vas-tu finir le jeu, Itachi ? _

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Il pénétra calmement dans la chambre et s'arrêta, appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte. Il haussa un sourcil à la vue d'Itachi, exactement comme il avait été décrit pas les Yakuzas. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient détachés et tombaient devant son visage de sorte à ce que seul les traits du bas ressortent.

Sa main droite griffonnait fiévreusement sur une énorme feuille blanche, alors que d'autres papiers étaient étalés sur le sol. Yahiko jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et vit la dizaine de crayons brisés. Le brun était vraiment quelqu'un de passionné, pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Il s'approcha lentement et appela :

- Itachi ?

Il n'y eut aucun mouvement autre que celui frénétique et fascinant de la mine noir qui passait et repassait sur la feuille. Le roux attendit un moment, alors que l'Uchiwa continuait son esquisse, semblant presque en transe. Cela dura plusieurs minutes…jusqu'à ce que la mine crayon pète.

Il sembla se réveiller et se redressa sur sa chaise. Le brun n'avait même pas remarquer sa présence…Il ne fit que ramener ses cheveux arrière d'un mouvement élégant avant de regarder calmement la feuille. Puis de la déchirer.

Le Yakuza haussa un sourcil alors que l'Uchiwa poussait placidement les débris dans la poubelle à côté de son bureau. Voyant qu'il prenait une autre feuille pour recommencer son manège pendant on ne sait combien de temps, il posa une main sur son épaule et demanda :

- Besoin d'aide ?

Itachi se tourna vers lui et il le regarda de ses grands yeux onyx, penchant la tête de côté, emmenant dans ce mouvement plusieurs mèches brunes :

- Peut être…

Yahiko garda sa main sur l'épaule d'Itachi et se pencha pour ramasser une des esquisses au sol. Il tint l'énorme papier et haussa des sourcils admiratifs :

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas jeter celui-là ?

- Celui-là est bon.

- Hum…

L'image inscrite sur la surface blanche représentait un homme de petite taille, d'un banal effarent. Il se tenait fièrement, un air pincé et hautain sur ses lèvres, une moue d'arrogance renforçant l'air supérieur qu'il se donnait. Il se regardait dans le miroir…Miroir qui reflétait une toute autre image.

Son reflet, lui, montrait un homme grand, incroyablement beau, une moue toute aussi arrogante sur le visage. Les fanfreluches de la redingote qui rendait le petit homme totalement ridicule ne faisaient que mettre le reflet plus en valeur encore. Comment cet être d'un banal à faire peur pouvait il ainsi se voir dans un miroir ? Il remarqua alors l'inscription en dessous du portrait « Superbia ».

- L'orgueil ? s'entendit-il questionner.

- Oui…Tu as fait du latin ?

- Non, mais l'œuvre parle d'elle-même. Sur quoi travailles-tu pour représenter l'orgueil ? continua-t-il en se penchant pour attraper un autre dessin.

- On nous avait dit de choisir de représenter quelque chose se rapportant au mal et à la religion. J'ai décidé de faire les sept péchés capitaux.

- Quel était celui que tu as jeté ?

Yahiko tourna la tête vers Itachi alors que celui-ci le regardait, une lueur incandescente brillant dans son regard.

- Regarde par toi-même…Lequel manque-t-il à ton avis ?

Le mafieux lui lança un regard en coin avant de balayer du regard les œuvres de toutes beautés, s'attardant sur certaines particulièrement bien faites avant de comprendre. L'orgueil, la gourmandise, l'avarice, la paresse, la colère, l'envie (Nda : la jalousie si vous préférez)…Il haussa un sourcil et reporta son regard sur le brun avant de dire, retenant avec peine un sourire :

- La luxure… (Nda : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas…La luxure est le plaisir sexuel, ou tout simplement le sexe à outrance donc à l'excès…)

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Naruto pénétra dans la salle de musique du deuxième étage en entendant les mélodies qui l'avait attiré la première fois. Il ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible mais ne put entendre que les dernières notes avant que Sasuke ne se retourne vers lui.

Pourrait-il un jour se lasser de ce physique ? Le brun lui fit un sourire plus qu'étourdissant avant de replacer d'un geste gracieux une de ses nombreuses mèches brunes. Non…Ce n'était pas humainement possible.

Aucun des deux ne parlait, le regard braquer sur l'autre, attendant, comme s'ils étaient les spectateur de leur propre vie. Le beau blond s'approcha ensuite doucement, ses pas résonnant dans la salle. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de Sasuke et le remit face au piano, puis il fit lentement descendre ses mains jusqu'à la taille de celui-ci avant de l'encercler fermement de ses bras.

Le Yakuza posa la tête sur l'épaule du brun et coupa le silence de sa voix grave :

- Joue pour moi…S'il te plaît.

- Que veux-tu entendre, Bad boy ?

- Peu importe…Je veux t'entendre.

L'ange brun eut un sourire et se repositionna, plaquant son dos contre le corps chaud de Naruto tout en enchaînant les notes. Les yeux fermés, il jouait. Pendant ce temps, Naruto l'observait, encore et encore, regardant ses traits marqués par le calme et la passion. Sasuke était…Il était quoi ? Saisissant ? Oui, mais ce mot ne lui correspondait pas. Magnifique ? Non, pas assez fort. Fascinant… ? Oui…Il était fascinant. Que ce soit par son physique, son intellect, son tempérament si complexe…

Les orbes noirs s'entrouvrirent légèrement sur un regard embrumé comme s'il sortait d'un rêve alors que ses doigts se mouvaient encore sur le clavier. Pourrait-il un jour…se lasser de lui ? La mélodie accéléra alors qu'un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du brun. Naruto ferma à son tour les yeux et en inspirant profondément la délicieuse odeur qui s'échappait de Sasuke il eut sa réponse. Non…Ce n'était pas humainement possible.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La luxure…

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Itachi et se retint à peine d'humecter ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas que son regard se balade sur le corps de celui-ci. Le brun eut un sourire et dit :

- Effectivement…Je crois que je…manque d'inspiration.

- De l'inspiration ?

L'Uchiwa passa une main dans sa longue chevelure et dit :

- J'ai trouvé pas mal de définitions mais…Je ne sais pas si j'ai un problème de compréhension ou alors si c'est juste un problème de représentation. Je te les lis ?

- Pourquoi pas…

- Là, ils mettent que : _La __**luxure**__ désigne un penchant immodéré pour la pratique des plaisirs sexuels. Elle renvoie aussi à une sexualité désordonnée ou incontrôlée_. Ou sinon : La _luxure est une problématique fortement liée à la question du rapport amoureux. _Dans ce cas là, ils disent que c'est normal que quand deux personnes sont étroitement liées, il soit normal que leur appétit sexuel reste à jamais incontrôlé. Alors…Comment je fais ça ?

- Pardon ? murmura Yahiko les yeux écarquillés.

- Comment je fais ça ?...Le dessin. Une énorme orgie de sexe, ou alors quelque chose de plus soft qui est comme d'autre disent « une problématique du rapport amoureux ». Je crois que je vais faire ça…finit-il pensif. Mais…j'ai un problème.

- Lequel ?

- Je dois mettre des émotions…Qu'est-ce que l'on ressent ?

- De…Tu veux que je t'explique ce que l'on ressent qu'en on a des relations sexuels ?

Il vit le beau brun avoir un sourire avant qu'il ne penche la tête de côté avant de murmurer :

- C'est mal ? (Nda : ça vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? XD)

Yahiko haussa un sourcil avant de recouvrir un sourire en coin. Il se leva de sa chaise et dirigea vers le siège du brun. Le Yakuza posa ses mains sur chacun des accoudoirs et répondit sur le même ton :

- Ce genre de choses ne s'explique pas…

- Alors tu crois que…tu pourrais me montré ?

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- Kakashi, j'ai l'impression de le comprendre de moins en moins en fonction du temps qui passe.

- Pourtant, je trouve qu'il a au contraire été très explicite cette fois-ci.

La directrice se retourna vers le professeur de littérature qui avait lâché des yeux son livre. Elle fronça les sourcils attendant qu'il en dise plus. Il soupira en disant.

- Vous ne comprenez rien à rien, sensei.

L'homme masqué s'assit sur un des sièges et fermant son livres, regarda Tsunade droit dans les yeux.

- Naruto est quelqu'un de très possessif…n'est-ce pas ?

- Kakashi qu'est-ce que…

- Et, la coupa-t-il, on entend de nombreuses rumeurs dans les couloirs du lycée. En fait, il ne parle que de ça.

- De quoi ?

La blonde jeta un regard impuissant au dossier sur son bureau où la photo d'un beau blond au regard froid et au physique ravageur en dessous duquel était indiqué le nom Naruto Uzumaki, reposait au centre de la table d'ébène.

- Je ne comprends plus rien Kakashi…Pourquoi est-ce que Sarutobi-sensei m'aurait recommandé une telle personne ? Pourquoi Naruto a-t-il fait ça ? Il ne l'aurait jamais à l'intérieur de l'établissement et surtout il n'a aucune raison de s'attaquer à des élèves.

- Il en a une. Ils ont touchés à ce qu'il lui _appartenait. _

- Expliquez-moi à la fin ! De quoi parlait-il ?

- Vous ne posez pas les bonnes questions, continua le professeur de lettres toujours aussi imperturbable, la bonne question aurait été de _qui ? _

- Qui… ?

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Tsunade essayait d'enregistrer et d'encastrer tout ce que Kakashi était en train de lui dire. Qui ? Qui serait susceptible de l'intéressé ? Elle ne voyait pas qui est-ce qui pourrait ne serait-ce que faire que…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle lançait un regard ahuri à son partenaire. Celui-ci lui lança un regard plus que sérieux avant de dire de continuer impassible.

- Ses rumeurs…disaient qu'hier…Naruto Uzumaki se serait avancé vers Sasuke Uchiwa et lui aurait donné un baiser disons, passionnel, avec le plus grand naturel. On dit aussi que pendant tout le mois dernier, ils avaient un comportement plus qu'ambiguë.

- Mais hier c'est quand…

- Effectivement.

L'homme se releva et sortit le dossier de Sasuke Uchiwa pour le poser à côté de celui de Naruto. Elle resta un instant à observer la photo de la beauté brune qui toisait l'appareil d'un œil ennuyer.

- Je vous avais dit…Qu'il était…possessif. Et sans vouloir en rajouté, il en a ma fois…toutes les raisons.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Yahiko resta un instant à fixer Itachi. Essayant de comprendre ce que le brun voulait dire par là…Ou plutôt, essayant de se convaincre que ce que le brun voulait dire par là.

Il dévisagea l'Uchiwa qui ne cillait pas, le regardant droit dans les yeux sans la moindre hésitation. Il passa du visage aux traits parfaitement bien dessiné, droit, fin, parfait à la peau à la pâleur de craie. Ses yeux s'imprégnait avidement de l'expression qu'affichait maintenant le plus jeune.

Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient légèrement ébouriffés, retombant avec grâce sur son visage, lui donnant un air fiévreux. Oui…Fiévreux. Les mains graciles et pâles, encore tâchées par le fusain et le crayon s'accrochèrent à la chemise rouge du Yakuza alors que leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.

- Crois-tu que je pourrais t'utilisé comme modèle pour ce dessin Yahiko ?

- Pourquoi pas…répondit-il d'une voix grave et rauque.

Il eut un sourire en sentait Itachi frissonné au son de sa voix et s'approcha un peu plus, réduisant encore l'espace de la prison créer de ses bras sur Itachi. Le Yakuza approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura :

- Dois-je poser ?

- Non…tu dois me montrer.

- Comment veux-tu que je te le montre ?

La beauté brune eut un sourire espiègle et se colla contre le torse puissant de Yahiko avant de lui dire d'un ton malicieux :

- Ne sommes nous pas là pour nous montré créatif ?

Le sourire carnassier du blond s'allongea un peu plus alors qu'il s'approcha de la bouche d'Itachi. Il savait que maintenant, il n'y avait plus de marche arrière possible, et pour être franc, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

Un peu plus, juste un peu plus… Il s'appuya un peu plus contre Itachi, l'écrasant de son poids alors que ses mains renforçaient l'appui qu'elles avaient sur l'accoudoir. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Il sentit sa bouche rencontré les lèvres pulpeuse d'Itachi et à ce moment là, tout déborda.

Le baiser qui était tendre se fit rapide enflammer, les laissant s'embraser sous les sensations. Le plus jeune laissa ses mains s'enroulés autour de la nuque du criminel, la tâchant de marque de fusain. L'air de la chambre s'emplit bientôt de respiration haletante et du bruit électrisant des lèvres se séparant pour se retrouver quelques minutes plus tard, comme s'il était humainement impossible qu'elle reste plus de quelques minutes séparés.

Encore et encore elles se rejoignaient, laissant leurs poumons dans un état proche de l'implosion. Et bientôt, comme sous l'emprise d'un sentiment vorace et avide, les contacts se firent plus présent.

Les mains de Yahiko se décrochèrent des accoudoirs passèrent sous le t-shirt d'un noir uni à la recherche de la peau tant désiré. Il sentit alors chaque cellule de son corps s'enflammé souriant dans le baiser en entendant le faible gémissement qu'Itachi laissa échappé.

Il décolla ses lèvres des siennes et son souffle chaud arriva sur l'oreille de celui-ci. Son sourire se fit plus prononcer en sentant le frémissement qui parcouru le corps du brun. Il descendit vers la nuque de celui-ci et le frémissement s'accentua alors qu'il laissa ses mains glisser encore sous les vêtements à la recherche de point faible.

Le beau roux les descendit vers les reins et retint un bruit victorieux en entendant gémissement plus fort que les autres. La voix d'Itachi brisa alors le silence :

- Encore…

Il caressa les reins puis les flancs avant de caresser les cuisses par-dessus le pantalon en jeans. Yahiko plongea ensuite la tête dans le coup de sa victime et l'embrassa lentement avec une lenteur presque insoutenable, avant de mordre un point particulièrement sensible, faisant se cambrer le plus jeune.

Le Yakuza s'appliqua sur ce point le mordant, le suçant jusqu'à laisser sa marque puis il remonta vers le visage parfait de son compagnon.

- Encore quoi ?

Le brun gémit à sa voix rauque puis lui agrippa la nuque pour reprendre un ballet sensuel avec la langue de son partenaire. Ils se perdaient tous deux peu à peu dans les limbes du plaisir quand…

_Bruit de téléphone qui vibre. _

Yahiko s'arrêta en grognant et le décrocha sauvagement.

- Quoi ?

_- Yahiko._

- Sasori…Putain tu veux quoi ?

_- Il y a un problème. _

- Lequel ?

_- Zetsu a fait une connerie. _

Sur ses entrefaites, il raccrocha. Le roux se retint de balancer son téléphone contre le mur et soupira, frustrer. Il voulut parler mais Itachi ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il l'embrassa rapidement et dit :

- Merci…Grâce à toi, je crois que je sais exactement comme je vais faire ça.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- Yahiko. Qu'est-ce que t'as dans le cou ?

Le beau Yakuza fronça les sourcils avant de passer une main dans son coup. Du fusain…

**Et voilà !**

**Au prochain chapitre, du Sasori et du Deidara, un peu plus de notre Bad boy et de notre sexy uke, Sasuke pardon XD ! Et bien évidement, la note d'Itachi à son devoir d'art-p XP ! Ho et…Vous pensez toujours qu'Itachi est aussi innocent ? **

**Ca vous a plus ? **

**Review ? **

**Nekogami-sama. **


	9. Mon coeur explose

**WELCOME IN WONDERLAND : **

**CHAPITRE IX : **

**Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Je sais que ça fait un long moment que je n'avais pas posté de chapitres de cette fanfiction. Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais sachez que mon manque d'inspiration est partit et je suis de nouveau à fond pour cette histoire et bien d'autres que j'ai posté (Jetez un coup d'œil sur mon profil ^o^). Je remercie chaque reviews, et vous y trouverez comme d'habitude les réponses à la fin de cette note. Sachez que dans ce chapitre…IL Y A TOUS LES PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX ! Je n'en suis pas peu fière ^O^ ! **

**Titre : Welcome in Wonderland **

**Pairing : Naruto X Sasuke Yahiko X Itachi Sasori X Deidara **

**Raiting : M **

**Discalmer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire et le caractère des personnages ! PLAGIA INTERDIT ! **

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Kipyou : **Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir, comme toutes les autres avant la dernière. Peut importe si tu ne l'a juge pas constructive, sache que quand je reçois de tels commentaires, je n'ai qu'une seule envie…De continuer mon histoire. Peut importe si tu ne fait que t'extasier comme tu dis, car sache que j'ai moi-même eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant qu'une de mes histoires était autant appréciée ! Je te remercie du fond du cœur, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.

**Sweety-girly-eclipse : **J'espère que ton avis ne changera pas !

**Suki-chan-love :** Vraiment ? Tu trouveras peut être ça sadique mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureuse quand tu me dis que tu l'as lu une deuxième fois, tellement tu es resté sur ta faim ! J'espère que ce chapitre te contentera…Du moins, jusqu'au prochain.

**At-Nox** : Te revoilà ! Je lis tes reviews avec le même plaisir, à chaque fois. J'ai effectivement beaucoup travaillé sur le fait des différentes images que renvoie notre Bad boy. Pour Sasuke, il juste son prince charmant, pour Tsunade, il est un loup déguisé en prince charmant…Et tu en verras bien d'autres, car mon Naruto a mille et une facettes qui se rejoignent toutes pour faire ce personnage. Chasseur…Connais-tu l'histoire du loup qui montre patte blanche pour amadouer l'agneau ? Là c'est un peut la même chose, Itachi est un loup déguisé en agneau parce qu'il est amoureux d'un autre loup et veut l'amadouer…Et ne t'inquiète pas, tout se met doucement en place.

**Aya-hana-chan** : Oui, j'ai vu que tu as changé de pseudo. Je suis heureuse de lire une de tes reviews. Tu verras ce que Zetsu a fait dans ce chapitre. Pour le passage à la vitesse supérieure de nos deux héros…Hé bien disons que ça avance tout doucement, mais que je ne tiens pas non plus à la balancer trop vite. Mais tu vas voir que ce chapitre est le prélude de moment bien hot entre Naruto et Sasuke. Je ne t'en dis pas plus.

**Ringo-melimelo** : Merci beaucoup, et pour ce qui est de me faire relire et bien disons que je ne sais absolument pas comment on trouve et prends une béta lectrice ! Mais j'essaierais de faire plus attention en attendant. Désolé de t'avoir tant fait attendre pour la suite !

**Luly** : L'ambiance débauchée ? XD ! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise autant, sincèrement.

**Kawaii-no-tenshi** : Merci à toi pour cette review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir.

**Shashiin** : J'ai effectivement mis M, pour une bonne raison, ne t'inquiète pas, que ce soit du sang ou du lemon, il va y en avoir ! Mais là, nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'histoire, ils viennent à peine de se mettre ensemble et l'intrigue se met doucement en place. Vous aurez une description du dessin d'Itachi, mais, au prochain chapitre.

**Elodiedalton :** Vraiment ? Alors voyons voir ce que tu vas penser au fil des chapitres. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura de plus en plus de Naruto X Sasuke au fil des chapitres.

**Chouchou** : Tu en auras plus pour ce chapitre là. Le fusain est un instrument utilisé pour le dessin, il est fait à partir de charbon et est très dure à utiliser. Il est donc d'une couleur noir profonde et laisse facilement des traces. Il permet aussi de faire de superbes zones d'ombres sur les dessins. Il sert beaucoup à ça d'ailleurs.

**Reytan** : Ça a été un réel plaisir pour moi de lire cette review !

**Yuuchan** : Effectivement, les choses viendront en temps et en heures…Pour ce qui est de l'intégration de Naruto dans cette école, Sarutobi a effectivement été poussé par quelqu'un, ça peut avoir un rapport avec Sasuke…Qui sait. Je ne t'en dis pas plus.

**Sasage Harlequine :** Le pouvoir du clavier peut se transmettre…Mais pour cela, il faut que la vénérable auteur soit inspirée par de splendides reviews XD !

**NarcizaPotterMalfoy** : Ha Itachi…Je n'ai jamais prévu de le faire innocent, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Mais le faire en manipulateur se faisant passer pour un petit innocent…Ca c'est bien mieux.

**Koalamanga** : Hé oui, notre Itachi est très hot ! Tu auras encore plus de Naruto Sasuke à ce chapitre.

**Capi** : Evidement, U_U, mon Itachi démoniaque, sensuel et manipulateur ne peut que plaire XD !

**Masirkkisoi** : Neji et compagnie ne vont pas se venger mais…On n'a pas finit d'entendre parler d'eux, Naruto n'avait pas eut le temps de finir sa punition car il s'est rappelé que Sasuke était là, mais il est plutôt rancunier, et ils ont osés toucher à ce qui lui appartient…J'ai beaucoup approfondis le personnage de Sasori dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira toujours autant.

**Marions :** Merci, et Itachi n'a pas finit de te surprendre…

**Sachiko** : Sais-tu que je t'aime toi ? Non, non, je ne plaisante pas, quand je sentais mon inspiration retomber, je lisais ta review et ça repartait. Et pour les personnages féminins, ils vont arrivés, pas tout de suite mais on va en entendre parler, et pour la plupart pas en bien... (J'aime pas Sakura ! Elle va en baver)

**Saharu-chan :** Fantasme…Ho oui, j'espère bien ! Et ils vont continués…Merci pour cette review ^O^ !

**Sur ce…BONNE LECTURE ! **

_Je voulais que mon cœur…Explose. _

_Je le voulais tellement. En regardant, les feux d'artifices, ce à quoi je pensais était que, moi aussi, je voulais que cet organe inutile explose en mille et une couleur. Sincèrement, je le voulais…_

_Sasori…_

_Qui étais-je avant toi, Sasori ? Etais-je quelqu'un, étais-je quelque chose ? Je ne sais plus…Comme si, d'un seul regard, tu avais balayé tous mes souvenirs, toutes mes idéaux, toutes mes pensées, tous mes rêves… Me laissant avoir pour seule conviction, pour seul but…Te plaire. _

_J'aurais fait n'importe quoi. J'aurais repoussé n'importe laquelle de mes limites, enfouis mes plus grands principes, les aurait détruits…Pour que tu me vois, pour te plaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment…Peut être était-ce tes yeux…Peut être était-ce ce que j'y lisais, peut être était-ce ta force, ton visage ? _

_Qui sait…La vérité c'est que je ne cherche pas de véritables réponses. Je ne crois de toutes façons pas qu'il y en existe réellement. Pourtant…Parfois je me surprends à penser : que serais-je, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, si je n'étais pas parti de ce côté-là à ce stupide festival ? Rien…Exactement ce que j'étais avant de te voir. Rien. _

_Je pourrais te dire tout ça…Te faire des déclarations enflammés sur mes sentiments inconditionnels pour toi. Mais…Je ne le fais pas. A la place, je me contente de te dire, te répéter inlassablement, encore et encore…_

_Je t'aime, Sasori. _

_Et là, comme à chaque fois. Tu me lances ce regard, ce regard indéchiffrable et brûlant. Comme à chaque fois, tu me dévisages à la recherche du moindre indice qui te montrerait que je mens. Comme à chaque fois, tu ne te heurtes qu'à mes sentiments…Comme à chaque fois, juste pendant quelques minutes, ton regard se fait tendre, et un léger sourire fleurit sur ton beau visage. _

_Et comme à chaque fois…Mon cœur explose. _

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Naruto rentra dans la chambre de Sasuke dans le domaine de l'Akatsuki. Il le vit, assit sur son lit, un livre entre les mains, des écouteurs branchés sur un Ipod gris argenté. Il s'accouda à l'entrée et le regarda un instant, profitant de ses moments où il l'observait de tout son saoul, sans jamais s'en fatiguer.

Au bout de quelques instants, le brun se rendit compte qu'il était observé et releva la tête vers le grand blond qui le regardait avidement à l'entrée. L'Uchiwa eut un sourire, et enleva lentement ses écouteurs, les laissant tombés sur un coin du lit. De ses longs doigts fins il ferma doucement son ouvrage bien entamé.

Le chef de gang se décolla de son appui et s'approcha de son partenaire. Il se posta devant le lit et se pencha sur le visage à la beauté idyllique, restant un instant immobile sans rien dire ni rien faire si ce n'est laissé son souffle chaud balayé les mèches brunes.

Il se pencha ensuite lentement, cueillant les lèvres purpurines. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune, souriant quand il retrouva la sensation d'une douceur incomparable des lèvres de soie. Il sentit la main de Sasuke attrapé la cravate à moitié dénouée de son uniforme de lycéen pour le tirer jusqu'à lui.

Le beau blond se laissa tombé sur le corps gracile de l'étudiant et se décolla un moment de ses lèvres en sentant les mains du brun sous sa chemise. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'avoir un sourire carnassier et de descendre jusqu'au coup de sa victime. Il embrassa la peau d'une blancheur hivernale et sentit un frisson la parcourir.

- Bad boy…

- Mmh ?

- Qu'est-ce que la directrice te voulait ce matin ?

Naruto se redressa sur les coudes et regarda une fois de plus les yeux abyssaux de l'Uchiwa. Il suivit le mouvement des longs cils charbonneux, qui ombrageaient par moment la peau couleur craie. Il poussa un léger soupir avant de dire :

- Rien de spécial…C'était juste a propos du petit différent qu'il y a eu entre Hidan, Neji et moi.

En voyant le corps de Sasuke se détendre il retourna vers sa nuque, continuant ce qu'il était en train de faire avec un entrain non négligeable. Il sentit ensuite les jambes du brun entourés sa taille alors que sa voix s'élevait une fois de plus.

- Mais…Tu vas t'arrêté là…n'est-ce pas ?

Là, ce fut au tour des yeux de Naruto de se faire fouiller alors qu'il se tendait légèrement. La main de la beauté brune vint s'enfouir dans sa chevelure blonde s'y enfonçant pour jouer avec plusieurs de ses mèches de cheveux, répétant une fois de plus.

- Tu vas t'arrêter là, n'est-ce pas Bad boy ?

Le Yakuza se contenta de le regarder un moment avant de dire :

- Je ne ferais rien de bien grave…

- Pas de mort. Tu ne les tueras pas.

Là, le blond ne pu cacher son rictus. Alors que la main de Sasuke continuait de lui caresser les cheveux. Le brun se redressa lentement, jusqu'à finir à califourchon sur les genoux de son _prince charmant. _En voyant, les yeux de Naruto s'illuminer à la surface d'une nouvelle idée, il reprit :

- Les morts causées par du poison ou dites accidentelles ne sont bien sûr pas non plus permises, n'est-ce pas ?

- Évidemment.

- Et quand je dis que tu ne tueras personne cela veut aussi dire que personne ne les tuera pour toi. Mais c'est évident ?

- Bien sûr.

Sasuke se rapprocha un peu plus du chef de l'Akatsuki, se collant un peu plus à lui et enserrant encore une fois sa taille de ses cuisses fermes. Sa main descendit sur la joue, puis dans le coup de son compagnon et il continua tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Et les blessures mortelles ou blessures accidentelles se terminant en mort sont bien heureusement…hors de tes projets ?

- Mais pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Et les blessures occasionnant une suppression de membres qui pourrait conduire à la dépression puis au suicide non plus ?

- …

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Évidement, marmonna Naruto entre ses dents.

Le beau brun eut un autre sourire et laissa sa main continuer son ascension pour retomber sur le torse qu'il continua calmement de caresser. Il leva ensuite la tête vers le visage du blond et laissa ses lèvres recouvrir celles du plus âgé. Lui donnant un de ses baisers passionnels dont lui seul avait le secret et qui avaient le dont de provoquer une certaine addiction chez un certain Bad boy.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto sortit son portable et regarda le message qu'il avait reçut. Il fronça les sourcils et embrassa une nouvelle fois Sasuke avant de s'extirper de ce lit qui ma fois, lui donnait beaucoup trop d'idées. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il entendit :

- Et les blessures mortelles ou accidentelles se terminant par mort, ou blessure occasionnant suppression de membres ne pourront être faites par quelqu'un d'autre que toi, sous ta demande ou non, n'est-ce pas ?

Il vit la silhouette musculeuse de Naruto se tendre avant que celui-ci ne réponde :

- Bien sûr.

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Tous les élèves de la classe regardaient avec fascination chaque nouvelle esquisse être présentées. Ils virent les noms latins s'afficher peu à peu en dessous des magnifiques images faites de crayons et de fusains. Superbia (orgueil), Avaritia (avarice), Invidia (envie, jalousie), Ira (colère), Gula (gourmandise), Acedia (paresse) et enfin…Luxuria (luxure).

Shisui lança un sourire fière et admiratif à Itachi alors que ses yeux balayaient les premières esquisses, elles étaient toutes d'une beauté et d'un réalisme qui n'étonnait personne. Après tout, c'était Itachi Uchiwa. Il ria un instant en voyant sa représentation de l'orgueil, un rire impressionné et ravi devant les chef d'œuvres qui lui faisait un sourire en coin, comme, attendant quelque chose.

Le brun passa l'avarice, l'envie, la colère, la gourmandise, la paresse pour enfin arriver à la dernière œuvre et comprendre les sifflements et les rougissements qui emplissaient maintenant la salle et le visage des élèves. Sa mâchoire se décrocha alors qu'il se retournait vers Itachi.

- Comment… ?

- Comment quoi ?

- Ce dessin !

La beauté brune eut un sourire avant de dire d'un ton enthousiaste.

- Il est beau, non ? Il faut dire que pour j'ai vraiment été inspiré, termina-t-il pensif.

- Inspiré ? répéta Shisui d'une voix étranglé. Itachi ne me dit pas que…

- Que ? demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente.

Shisui ne dit rien, regardant son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux. Si dans toute sa vie il était sûr d'avoir compris quelque chose par rapport à Itachi s'était bien que celui-ci était tout sauf innocent. Et alors qu'il lui faisait ce sourire, il pouvait voir une étincelle y briller. Et c'est en voyant cette étincelle qu'il sut qu'Itachi… était un loup déguisé en agneau.

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Zetsu regardait pensivement les trois personnes qui étaient devant lui. Sasori se tenait contre un mur, son habituel air glacial recouvrant ses traits, Yahiko lui avait l'air…frustré (Nda : le pauvre ! Lui, il a été interrompu dans un moment bien hot XD !)

Et Naruto semblait agacé par quelque chose. Soit…

Chance de survie : 0,1 % Chance de s'échapper : - 8,5 % Chance d'avoir un jour un descendance : - 16, 8 %

Ce fut d'ailleurs Naruto qui intervint :

- Tu as…Quoi ?

- Je me suis fait suivre pendant deux jours.

- Par qui ?

- Un anbu.

- Est-il mort ?

- Oui.

- A-t-il eut le temps de rapporté tes faits et mouvements ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Non.

Ça y est…Un couteau fusa, fendant l'air, tailladant sa joue et se fichant dans un mur. Le regard de Zetsu se fixa sur Sasori qui, sans se départir de son air glacial murmura :

- Excuse-moi, je suis maladroit. Donc…tu disais ? Tu ne sais pas ?

Le Yakuza inspira profondément, regardant autour de lui pour dévisager un par un le visage de ses supérieurs.

Chance de survie : - 9,9 % Chance de s'échapper : - 18 % Chance d'avoir un jour un descendance : il ne voulait même pas savoir.

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

- Parle-moi de toi.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil de côté à Sasuke sans s'arrêter de courir. Il eut un sourire, illuminer par une idée alors que le brun le fixait, attendant une réponse.

- Te parler de moi ? Comme de ma vie ?

- Hum, hum.

- Mais tu devrais savoir que je ne fais jamais rien gratuitement…Sasuke.

Ce fut autour de Sasuke d'avoir un sourire. Il détourna le regard vers les autres élèves qui eux aussi étaient en train de courir sur la piste. Endurance…Ce sport devenait bien plus intéressant, et l'Uchiwa ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d'avoir reconsidérer son opinion sur les cours d'EPS.

Sans s'arrêter de courir, il se rapprocha de Naruto et lui dit avec un sourire dans la voix :

- Ho…Et que désires-tu en échange ?

- Un paiement.

- Un paiement ?

Ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre sans même s'en rendre compte et les lycéens essayaient d'entendre vainement la conversation du couple le plus en vu de Ginyuri.

- Oui, un paiement pour chaque partie de ma vie.

Cette fois-ci le brun ne put retenir un sourire amusé et dit :

- Et combien y a-t-il de parties ?

- Autant que je le veux.

- C'est intéressant. Alors, que devrais-je te donner à la fin de la première partie ?

Naruto eut un rire avant de tourner vers Sasuke un sourire carnassier. Il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura :

- Pour chaque partie, je demanderais simplement…Une partie de ton corps.

Les traits de Sasuke s'illuminèrent par un sourire espiègle alors qu'il disait d'une voix douce :

- Intéressant…

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Sasori n'était pas à proprement parler la définition du prince charmant. Il avait reçut une éducation et avait vécu dans un milieu qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait de toute manière, en être autrement. Pourtant…Il savait se comporter en jeune homme séducteur et charmant quand les cas faisaient qu'ils devaient en être ainsi. Mais dieu, qu'il détestait ça…

C'est pourquoi, Sasori ne voulait pas de princesse. Les princesses étaient juste bonnes à chialer et à attendre que l'on vienne les sauver. Et avoir une personne collante au possible, fade, qui céderait au moindre de ces caprices et serait la parfaite femme au foyer…C'était plus pour lui un danger pour sa santé mentale que le rêve de tout homme.

Et c'est également pour cela que Sasori avait passé vingt et un ans de sa vie…Célibataire. Relation longue ? Non merci. Pourquoi devrait-il s'embarrasser avec tous ces trucs de couple à la con alors que quand il était seul il pouvait se permettre d'être aussi froid, empaffé, dépravé, égoïste, chiant et narcissique qu'il le voulait ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Alors il se complaisait dans cette vie, cette vie faite de sang, de sexe, d'alcool, de son clan et de solitude. Beaucoup de solitude…Mais ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Il aimait la solitude. Il aimait le sang. Il aimait l'alcool. Et aussi chiant et con que pouvait être son clan, il l'aimait aussi. Le sexe…et bien de temps en temps ça ne lui faisait pas de mal non plus, mais il n'était pas au point de dire qu'il aimait ça.

C'était agréable…Sans plus. Ça défoulait. Sans plus non plus. C'était simple. Ça ne lui suffisait pas. Tuer…Ça, ça, ça défoulait vraiment. Et si l'expression « quand on tue on perd une partie de son âme » était vrai…Alors il n'avait plus rien à perdre. De toute manière, il était hâté.

C'est pourquoi…Le boulot de nettoyeur qu'il avait dans l'Akatsuki lui correspondait parfaitement. Les Nettoyeurs…étaient le cœur de l'Akatsuki. On les appelait aussi Kyuubi, faisant référence à un démon de la mythologie qui tuait et détruisait tout sur son passage. Sasori avait des tas de surnoms…On l'appelait le scorpion, le marionnettiste, le démon…

Son métier lui plaisait, sans qu'il ne l'aime tout particulièrement, mais il ne se voyait pas faire quelque chose d'autre. Une vie ordinaire, avec un boulot ordinaire et des amis ordinaire, alors qu'il essayait de se trouver une femme ordinaire…Non, ça non plus, n'était définitivement pas bon pour sa santé mentale.

Il se complaisait donc dans une sorte de solitude qui n'était interrompu que de rares fois par un corps où se vider. Et tout allait bien, autant pour lui, que pour sa santé mentale…Jusqu'à ce que. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit…_Lui. _Là, tout avait changé. La manière dont il l'avait rencontré était des plus banales. Il faisait son travail, tout simplement.

C'était le dernier samedi de juillet, l'_Hanabi Taikai. _Et comme à chaque année, un immense feu d'artifice avait lieu. Lui personnellement, il s'en foutait. Cela pourrait avoir eut lieu le jour du nouvel an ou de noël, ce n'était pas son problème. Alors il avait suivit ces deux Anbus qui étaient pour l'occasion en civil. Il les avait abattus ensuite dans la forêt bordant le festival. Eux, et un autre homme qui avait assisté à la scène.

Et c'était fait, tout le monde avait paniqué et était partit de l'autre côté quand les coups de feu avaient résonner, il n'y avait plus aucun témoin. En gros, un travail sans aucune bavure, fait à la perfection. Alors pourquoi était-il resté ce jour-là ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il était resté comme ça, immobile, regardant le ciel, sa main tenant toujours son arme, couvert du sang de ceux qu'il avait tué.

Et il avait entendu. Il avait entendu le bruit d'une respiration sifflante, synonyme d'une course. Quelqu'un venait par là. Il ne se rappelait plus bien pourquoi exactement, mais, ça ne l'avait pas fait bougé. Il avait juste rivé son regard vers la silhouette qui se profilait à travers les arbres. Et c'est là…Il l'avait vu…

_Lui…_Il se rappelait très bien avoir été dans l'incapacité totale de faire quoi que ce soit quand son regard avait croisé les orbes bleu cristal de ce jeune homme. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il n'avait rien fait. Il était resté à observer ce jeune homme blond qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Dans un Yutaka d'un même bleu clair, des tongs traditionnels aux pieds, un ange se tenait devant lui. Sasori n'avait jamais cru en dieu, mais, il était plus que convaincu que ce type était un ange. Il en avait toutes les caractéristiques. Que ce soit la peau brillante de nacre, les yeux d'une couleur surnaturelle, les longs cheveux d'or pâle…Les anges étaient-ils sensés être aussi attractifs ? Si oui, il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir le droit au paradis.

Mais, plus étonnant encore. Au lieu de le regarder comme l'on se doit de regarder un assassin, cette créature de rêve s'est approché de lui, lentement, comme hésitant, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Puis, il avait prit sa main couverte de sang dans la sienne et l'avait mené jusque chez lui. Il n'avait rien dit, ni là, ni quand le blond l'avait soigné, ni quand il avait perçut très clairement l'odeur des somnifères mélangés à ces médicaments.

Il n'avait rien dit, retenant un sourire et se prêtant au jeu. Il avait but sans rechigner et avait fait croire que ça avait marché, ne montrant aucunement que les somnifères ou autre ne marchaient plus sur lui depuis un moment déjà. Il était resté, sentant le regard du jeune homme sur lui alors qu'il simulait à la perfection le sommeil. Il avait alors attendu que l'ange tombe dans un profond sommeil pour se risquer à ouvrir les yeux.

Et là, ça avait été à son tour, de l'observer, sans rien dire, juste…chercher à comprendre. Chercher à comprendre pourquoi est-ce que ce type avait réagit ainsi en ayant la preuve irréfutable qu'il était un tueur. Il était…étrange. Il dirait même, tout sauf ordinaire. Il ne voyait pas comment une telle beauté, transpirant la pureté par chaque pore de sa peau avait ainsi put réagir. Ça le dépassait. Ça le dépassait alors…Il était partit.

Mais pendant près de trois mois…Il l'avait hanté. Il le voyait partout, se retournait à chaque mèche blonde passant dans son chant de vision, ne trouvant plus le sommeil, ne pensant plus par lui-même, n'agissant plus comme avant…Il le voulait. Il le voulait et ça le tuait à petit feu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais fait face à ce genre de situation.

Alors…espérant échapper à ce sentiment, cette chose qui le rongeait, il était revenu au même endroit. Et il l'avait vu…Il l'avait vu, assis contre un arbre, un livre entre les mains. C'était comme s'il, attendait quelqu'un. Alors il s'était approché, encore une fois, il était couvert de sang. Mais pour être franc, il s'en foutait.

Et comme à leur première rencontre, il avait été dans l'incapacité totale de parler. Il ne l'avait donc pas fait, se contentant de lui tendre la main. Main qu'il avait prit. Il n'y avait dans ce geste aucune hésitation. Rien si ce n'est la douceur. Sasori savait que cet être fait de beauté et de douceur ne méritait peut être pas ce monde fait de mort et de sang…Mais…C'était bien plus fort que lui.

Après tout, n'était il pas un narcissique, empaffé doublé du plus grand égoïste existant ? Alors pourquoi cela changerait ? Il ne voyait pas. Alors peu importe, il pourrait tout aussi bien être damné, il resterait ce qu'il était.

Non, Sasori ne voulait pas d'une princesse…Les princesses étaient tellement chiantes. Il avait eut le meilleur. Il avait eut le corps parfait, l'âme parfaite, le regard parfait, l'être parfait…Il avait eut un ange…

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

- Sasori !

Sortant de ses pensées, Sasori releva la tête vers Yahiko qui le regardait, un éclat de malice brillant au fond de son regard. Le roux haussa un sourcil alors que Naruto eut un rire en disant :

- T'as écouté que dalle, espèce d'enfoiré !

Le nettoyeur eut un léger sourire. Il aimait son clan, car dedans, il avait rencontré des gens très précieux. Ne se donnant pas la peine de répondre, le Yakuza se contenta de prendre une gorgée de son verre de saké.

- J'étais en train de dire, reprit Naruto, que je ne pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça ! C'est impossible, ils ont osés vouloir touchés à Sasuke. Je dois me venger.

- Tue-les, dit simplement Yahiko en tirant une taffe de sa cigarette.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? intervint enfin Sasori.

- Il me l'a interdit, dit piteusement le blond avec un rictus.

Sasori arqua une fois de plus un sourcil avant qu'un léger rire ne lui échappe :

- Quoi ?

- Je me demandais juste depuis quand est-ce que tu écoutais quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même.

- C'est ça, marre toi.

Yahiko eut une légère moue avant de dire :

- Fait les tuer.

- Interdit.

- Blessures mortelles ?

- Interdit.

- Empoisonnement ?

- Interdit.

- Blessure amenant dépression et suicide ?

- Interdit.

- Quelqu'un qui fait ça à ta place ?

- Interdit.

Sasori eut un sourire en coin avant de se resservir du saké, sous le regard estomaqué de Yahiko qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'était pas n'importe qui…Ce Sasuke Uchiwa. Yahiko émit un sifflement impressionné avant de murmurer sous le regard exaspéré de Naruto :

- Il est doué…Il est très doué.

Le blond roula des yeux et se retourna vers Sasori qui finissait son verre.

- Et toi, Sasori…à court d'idées ?

- Non. Je voulais juste voir jusqu'où s'étendait votre ignorance.

Devant les regards intéressés des deux cousins, le roux eut un rictus. Un silence s'installa, Sasori s'accaparant une fois de plus la bouteille de saké, se servant dans le calme. Yahiko arracha la bouteille de la main du nettoyeur et lui dit :

- Mais tu vas parler, bordel !

- Yahiko…Depuis le temps tu devrais savoir qu'on ne me prends jamais ma bouteille de saké.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, bâtard ? répondit l'autre roux avec un sourire amusé.

Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir leurs armes, Naruto se leva prit la bouteille et la fracassa contre le mur. Le bruit d'objet brisé résonna dans la pièce alors que le chef de l'Akatsuki donnait pour seule réponse :

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient.

Yahiko émit un grognement déçut de voir qu'il ne pourrait pas s'amuser alors que Sasori haussait un sourcil avant de se rasseoir. Naruto se rassit à son tour et braqua son regard sur le roux attendant :

- Alors ?

Le nettoyeur soupira avant de dire :

- Fais un exemple.

Un silence flotta face à l'idée affreusement démoniaque. Un éclair meurtrier et espiègle passa dans le regard des deux cousins. Sasori, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, poussa un autre soupir avant de dire d'une voix neutre :

- Vous savez ce que c'est au moins ?

- Non, répondirent-ils en parfaite synchronisation.

_A suivre…_

**Alors…Ça vous a plu ? Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt c'est promis ! N'oubliez pas d'aller voir mon profil, et aussi, sachez que je mettrais à chaque fois à partir de maintenant tous les personnages, si dans un chapitre il n'y a qu'un seul couple ce sera le Narusasu ! **

**Review ? **

**Nekogami-sama. **


End file.
